Too Much, Too Soon
by Alisevv
Summary: Traducción. Autor: TheSmurfs. Harry bebe mucho en su baile de graduación y duerme con un hombre que había deseado por dos años. ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias? ¿Qué relación tendrá esto con Sirius? Advertencia: Slash. SS/HP
1. Chapter 1

Too Much, Too Soon

Too Much, Too Soon

Demasiado en poco tiempo

Autor: TheSmurfs

Traductora: Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP, RL/SB

Resumen: Harry bebe mucho en su baile de graduación y duerme con un hombre que había deseado por dos años. ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias? ¿Qué relación tendrá esto con Sirius y Remus? Advertencia: Slash. SS/HP

Advertencia: Historia Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico, contiene Mpreg y algo de OOC. Por favor, no se quejen pues ya fueron advertidos.

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling

La historia original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Too Much, Too Soon**

**Demasiado en poco tiempo**

**Capítulo 1/11**

**El Baile de Graduación**

—Ey, Remus, ¿dónde está Sirius?

Harry miró sobre el hombro de Remus, esperando ver a su padrino no muy lejos. Era su Baile de Graduación de Hogwarts; mañana estaría viajando en el Expreso de Hogwarts con el resto de los estudiantes, listos para comenzar sus nuevas vidas de adultos. Dado que era el Profesor de Defensa, Remus había asistido, y Sirius había prometido que asistiría también.

—No pudo venir, Harry, lo lamento.

—¿Por qué?

—Hoy se cumplen dos años desde que tuvo el aborto— logró explicar Remus sin que su voz de quebrara, aunque no era la primera vez ese día que había tragado el bulto que parecía cerrar su garganta.

—Oh, Remus, yo… yo debería haberlo sabido.

—Está bien. Sirius deseaba venir pero esto lo afectó más de lo que pensaba.

—Es tan injusto. Hay tantos idiotas que se dejan preñar y ni siquiera quieren a su bebé, y tú y Sirius, que serían los mejores padres del mundo… simplemente, esto no debería pasarles a ustedes.

—Gracias, Harry. Todo lo que hemos deseado es tener una familia propia, pero llevamos ya tres años intentándolo. Puede que tengamos que aceptar que nunca pasará para nosotros, que nunca… tendremos un niño.

—¿Han conversado la opción de adoptar?

—Lo hemos hecho y desafortunadamente, debido a mi condición de hombre lobo, nunca podríamos ser considerados.

Harry ni siquiera sabía qué decir. ¿Qué podía decir? En lugar de eso, dio un abrazo a Remus.

—Sólo voy a quedarme para la cena, luego regresaré con Sirius— dijo Remus mientras se separaban.

Ambos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, que había sido transformado y decorado. Las mesas habían sido ordenadas y agrupadas para el estupendo festín. Harry encontró a Ron y Hermione y se sentó entre ellos. Simplemente, sentía que esa sería la mejor noche de su vida.

ºººººººº

El baile estaba en plena marcha. Después de la cena, el espacio ocupado por las mesas había sido despejado y en su lugar se colocó una pista de baile. Hermione estaba entretenida conversando con otras chicas, mientras Harry y Ron se sentaban en una mesa, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Qué estarán tramando Seamus y Dean?— preguntó Harry, señalándolos. Los aludidos estaban en una esquina y tenían dos mochilas llenas hasta las costuras.

—No lo sé, pero lucen sospechosos, vamos a averiguar.

Harry siguió a Ron hacia el rincón. De inmediato, Seamus y Dean intentaron mostrarse indiferentes y les sonrieron mientras se acercaban, tratando de sacar las mochilas fuera de la vista.

—¿Qué traman ustedes dos?— preguntó Ron.

—Nada— dijeron Seamus y Dean al mismo tiempo. Harry y Ron se echaron a reír.

—Vamos, dígannos. ¿Qué llevan en las bolsas?— inquirió Harry.

—Está bien— cedió Seamus—. Pero no pueden decir a nadie o todos querrán un poco. Tenemos cerveza y whisky de fuego, birlados de las cocinas.

—Genial— replicó Ron, agachándose al lado de sus amigos para tomar una botella.

—Tomen lo que quieran— les dijo Dean—. Si nosotros bebemos todo eso, terminaremos paralíticos y en la enfermería.

Tanto Harry como Ron tomaron unas cuantas botellas y regresaron a su mesa. Después de un par de cervezas, Ron se fue a hablar con Hermione, dejando a Harry solo, inspeccionando la habitación. Divisó al Profesor Snape abandonando el Gran Comedor y suspiró. No podía creer que probablemente nunca lo volvería a ver. Llevaba dos años enamorado de Snape, más o menos desde que había descubierto que era gay. Pociones pasó de ser su peor clase a la favorita. Amaba escuchar la voz del hombre, observar sus misteriosas miradas y fantasear con… bien, ya saben. Y buscaba cualquier detención que pudiera darle. Esperaba, cuando partiera de Hogwarts, poder encontrar otro hombre y olvidarse de él.

—Caray, Harry, ¿cuántas cervezas te has tomado?— preguntó Ron, que regresó diez minutos más tarde.

—Err, unas cuantas— replicó, mirando la cantidad de botellas vacías que estaban sobre la mesa. A Ron lo veía en una clase de bruma y su voz parecía venir de muy lejos.

—Mejor escóndelas, Hermione está vinien…mierda.

—¿De dónde sacaron eso ustedes dos?— preguntó la chica con desaprobación, cuando llegó junto a ellos.

—Hermione, no nos des un mal rato— suplicó Ron—. Es nuestro baile de graduación; deberíamos poder echar una cana al aire

—Hay diez botellas vacías ahí, ¿qué están intentando hacerse a ustedes mismos?

—¡Hermione, déjalo ya!— pidió Ron.

Hermione, en un ataque de rabia, se fue a la pista de baile. Ron frunció el ceño y Harry rió. Estaba harto de ese par. Deseaba que simplemente admitieran sus sentimientos mutuos y follaran, todas sus discusiones no eran otra cosa que tensión sexual.

—¿No vas a bailar?— preguntó Ron.

—Ve tú— contestó Harry—. Yo voy a buscar a Snape y decirle que lo amo— declaró, arrastrando las palabras.

—No creo que sea buena idea, compañero— le dijo Ron.

—¿Por qué?

—Bien, estás borracho y probablemente te arrepentirías después. Y Snape probablemente te matará.

—Pero lo amo.

—Nah, sólo quieres follarlo.

—¿Ron!— exclamó el otro, casi escupiendo la bebida que acababa de tragar.

—Bueno, es cierto. Anda, vamos a bailar.

—Me reuniré con ustedes después— replicó, levantando su cerveza.

Ron se encaminó hacia la pista de baile. Tan pronto como se perdió de vista, Harry se apresuró a salir del Gran Comedor y se dirigió a las mazmorras. No sabía donde estaría Snape, pero imaginaba que era el mejor lugar para empezar a buscar. Siguió todo el camino hasta el aula de Pociones pero la encontró vacía. Mientras regresaba, lo vio más adelante, caminando hacia él.

—Potter, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?— espetó Snape.

—Buscándolo— replicó el joven, deteniéndose frente a su profesor.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?— dijo con tono aburrido.

—Porque usted es realmente… parece… sexy.

Por unos segundos, el hombre le lanzó una mirada curiosa, tratando de entender de qué iba todo eso. ¿Era una broma? ¿Había sido retado? ¿Estaba en verdad tan bebido como parecía? En cualquier caso, no estaba interesado en seguir con esa conversación.

—Cuanta elocuencia. Ahora, si me disculpa.

Snape fue a pasar a Harry, pero un brazo se cerró alrededor de su cintura.

—Potter, quíteme el brazo de encima antes que…

—He estado enamorado de usted por siglos y siglos.

El profesor podía oler el alcohol que provenía de Harry, pero aún así no podía descifrar si se trataba de una broma o no. Ocasionalmente, muy ocasionalmente, alguna estudiante había desarrollado cierto enamoramiento hacia él, pero nunca un chico. ¿Y Potter? Eso, simplemente, no parecía correcto.

—Potter, está borracho.

—No lo estoy.

—Sí, lo está, y está actuando como un completo imbécil. Creo que lo mejor sería que regresara a su dormitorio a dormir o…

Severus dejó de hablar, Harry había agarrado su entrepierna y estaba masajeando lentamente.

—Puedo pensar en algo más interesante que hacer que dormir— susurró el joven en su oído. Snape se congeló. Podía sentir su polla endureciéndose pues lo que Harry decía y hacía estaba golpeando todos los botones correctos. Él fantaseaba con Potter; era un joven guapísimo y sabía que la mayoría de los hombres gay saltarían ante la oportunidad de joderlo. Pero no podía, Potter estaba borracho y él era el adulto. No podía tomar ventaja de esto. Pero mientras más trataba de convencerse de eso, menos quería dejarse convencer.

—¿Usted… usted ha tenido sexo, Potter?— preguntó.

—Montones de veces— susurró en respuesta—. Me encanta ser follado, especialmente por hombres mayores.

Snape estaba demasiado metido. Todo pensamiento racional abandonó su cerebro y aferró la mano que Harry tenía en su pene y lo condujo hacia las mazmorras, deteniéndose en una gran puerta de roble ubicada frente al aula de Pociones. Susurró la contraseña y, acompañado de Harry, entró en sus aposentos privados. El joven no tuvo tiempo de dar un vistazo alrededor, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Iba a tener sexo con Snape, no podía creerlo; había soñado con esto pero no pensó que pasaría ni en un millón de años.

—Súbete a la cama— instruyó el mago mayor, cuando entraron a su habitación.

Harry cayó de espaldas en la cama y dejó que Snape retirara sus ropas. Ya estaba duro como roca cuando el hombre bajo sus interiores. Sonriéndole, Snape lo tomó, acariciando arriba y abajo por toda la longitud. Harry estaba en el cielo, lanzando su cabeza contra la almohada y adelantando instintivamente las caderas. Rogaba a Dios que no terminara muy pronto.

—Por favor… siga con esto— lloriqueó cuando estaba empezando a ser demasiado.

El profesor se detuvo, giró a Harry y procedió a remover su propia ropa.

Los dedos de Snape, cubiertos con una sustancia fría, fueron aplicados en su entrada y él jadeó en voz alta en expresión de dolor cuando sintió que algo mucho más grande que un dedo empujaba hacia su interior. Pensaba que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Respiró pesadamente y, una vez se recuperó, Snape empezó a embestir con fuerza, sin misericordia.

Harry aferró los lados de la cama, gimiendo y gritando con cada estocada. Era tan… jodidamente fantástico. Había pasado dos años imaginando que Snape lo follaba, pero sus fantasias ni siquiera se acercaban a esto.

Pudo sentir como su orgasmo se acercaba y Snapa parecía haberlo comprendido, pues empezó a embestir con más fuerza, y unos minutos más tarde, ambos explotaban en el climax.

ºººººººº

—Entonces, ¿dónde te metiste anoche?— preguntó Hermione. El trío se encontraba en el Expreso de Hogwarts, en camino hacia la estación Kings Cross.

—En ninguna parte— contestó Harry, colocando una mano en su cabeza. Tenía un intenso dolor de cabeza.

—¡Sólo tú tienes la culpa de eso!

—Hermione, por favor, no grites.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?— habló Ron, cambiando de tema.

—Creo que voy a ir mañana al Ministerio, veré qué oportunidades de trabajo hay allí— informó Hermione.

—¿No prefieres tomarte un descanso primero?— le preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, mamá y papá están trabajando y no me apetece quedarme sola en casa todo el día.

—¿Por qué no viajamos, solos los tres?— sugirió Ron.

El carruaje se detuvo silenciosamente mientras todos meditaban sobre la idea. ¿Buscar un trabajo o irse de vacaciones? ¿Realmente había algo que pensar? Se miraron unos a otros y sonrieron.

—Creo que es la mejor idea que has tenido jamás, Ron— dijo Hermione.

—Sabes, a ti te gusta creer que soy espeso o algo así— replicó el pelirrojo.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Ron!

Ambos cruzaron sus brazos sobre el pecho y miraron malhumorados en direcciones contrarias.

—Si ustedes dos van a estar así todo el tiempo, serán unas vacaciones muy cortas— puntualizó Harry.

Todos se echaron a reír.

ºººººººº

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?— preguntó la sanadora mientras Harry se sentaba frente a su escritorio.

—Acabo de regresar de un viaje de dos meses y estoy solicitando un puesto para jugar Quidditch con los Chudley Cannons, así que necesito entregarles un reporte médico que pruebe que estoy bien de salud.

—Oh, correcto. Bien, acuéstese en la camilla y lo revisaré.

Harry se levantó e hizo lo que le ordenaban. Una vez acostado, la sanadora se paró sobre él, moviendo la varita arriba y abajo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Tan pronto como se detuvo, se pudo escuchar el sonido de una impresora, y con seguridad, sobre el escritorio de ella una hoja de papel estaba saliendo de la máquina.

—Se puede sentar de nuevo, señor Potter.

Harry obedeció y observó como la sanadora ojeaba el reporte.

—Bien, todo parece estar en orden. Está muy bien… oh….

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Harry, ansioso, no le gustaba la expresión en el rostro de la sanadora.

—Ummm, señor Potter, ¿está consciente de que tiene dos meses de embarazo?

—¿Qué yo qué??

Continuará…….

Próximo capítulo: ¿Y ahora qué?

Bueno, chics, una traducción más. Sí, creo que enloquecí, pero al fin me dieron el permiso cuando ya había perdido las esperanzas y una historia tan buena no puedo desperdiciarla, ¿no creen?

Estaré actualizando las tres traducciones regularmente, aunque puedo tardar días más días menos, dependiendo de cuan largos sean los capítulos que correspondan esa semana y cómo esté mi disponibilidad de tiempo, pero intentaré seguir como hasta ahora y no tardarme mucho

Espero que este inicio les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Besitos


	2. Y ahora qué?

Too Much, Too Soon

Too Much, Too Soon

Demasiado en poco tiempo

Autor: TheSmurfs

Traductora: Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP, RL/SB

Advertencia: Historia Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico, contiene Mpreg y algo de OOC. Por favor, no se quejen pues ya fueron advertidos.

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling

La historia original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Too Much, Too Soon**

**Demasiado en poco tiempo**

**Capítulo 2/11**

**¿Y ahora qué?**

—Embarazado. De dos meses.

—No… no… qué… No puede ser, debe estar equivocada.

—¿Quiere decir que _no ha tenido_ sexo?

—No, sí lo hice, pero, oh, Dios… Esto no está pasando.

—Es evidente que no es un embarazo planeado. Señor Potter, sé que es impactante y necesitara tiempo para acostumbrarse a la ide…

—No planeo acostumbrarme. Quiero un aborto.

—Errr, señor Potter, el aborto es ilegal en el mundo mágico.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué voy a hacer?— sollozó Harry.

—Como dije, esto es impactante. Dese un tiempo para asimilarlo. Si quiere, puede ver a uno de nuestros consejeros, lo ayudaría a elegir el mejor rumbo a seguir.

—¡Pero no quiero un bebé!— gritó.

—Si decide que la paternidad no es para usted, siempre existe el camino de la adopción, señor Potter. Yo podría darle toda la literatura importante al respecto para que se vaya informando. Ahora, ¿quiere ver a un consejero?

—Err, no, gracias, necesito algo de tiempo a solas primero— contestó Harry, suavemente.

—Bien, pero venga a vernos si cambia de opinión. Los embarazos masculinos no son muy diferentes de los femeninos, así que no hay nada de lo que deba preocuparse especialmente. Cuando cumpla las doce semanas, deberá pedir una cita para una revisión, y a partir de allí tendrá citas regulares con un medimago especialista. Si necesita hablar con alguien o experimenta algún dolor con el que no se sienta cómodo, venga a vernos de inmediato. Espero que se cuide muy bien, no debería tomar ni alcohol ni drogas durante el embarazo, ni hacer ejercicios extremos; me temo que debo prohibirle el Quidditch o volar en escoba.

—Bien— contestó Harry, abatido.

ººººººººº

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? ¿Por qué había bebido tanto en el baile? ¿Por qué había ido a buscar a Snape?

Una noche y ahora estaba embarazado. Dieciocho años, soltero y embarazado del hombre que había deseado durante dos años. Se imaginaba diciéndoselo a Snape, obteniendo un comentario despectivo por respuesta, mientras le decía que era su problema y que se fuera a la mierda.

Estaba parado afuera de la casa que compartía con Sirius y Remus. Habían pasado casi cinco horas desde que fuera a San Mungo; había estado caminando sin rumbo por las calles, ausente, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo. Pensando qué debería hacer. Y se había decidido. La solución lógica le llegó como un relámpago.

—Hola, Harry— Sirius estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, leyendo un papel, y lo saludó al verlo entrar.

—Hola— contestó Harry y se sentó a su lado—. Sirius, necesito hablar contigo.

—Vale— contestó el animago, bajando la hoja de papel.

—Estoy embarazado.

—Oh, Harry… eso es maravilloso. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien.

—No lo estoy; fue sólo una noche, hace dos meses.

—¡¿Tuviste sexo sin protección con un extraño?!— rugió Sirius.

—Deja de sermonearme, Sirius. Vale, no debería haberlo hecho, pero estaba borracho y el tipo no era un extraño, él… era de Hogwarts.

—Disculpa, sólo me preocupo por ti… ¿Prometes que serás más cuidadoso en el futuro?

—Lo prometo.

—¿Ya le dijiste a él sobre el bebé?

—No, y no tengo intención de hacerlo. Quiero que tú y Remus tengan a mi niño.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero un bebé. Fue un error, sólo tengo dieciocho años.

—Mucha gente queda embarazada accidentalmente y luego son fantásticos padres, Harry.

—No me importa. Eso no es para mí y nadie va a lograr que cambie de opinión. Quiero una carrera en el Quidditch, quiero encontrar un hombre y enamorarme. No quiero pañales y noches sin dormir, quedándome atrás mientras todos mis amigos están viviendo sus vidas.

—Puedes cambiar de opinión, Harry. Date tiempo.

—No voy a cambiar mi decisión, Sirius.

—Bien, yo no puedo quedarme con tu niño, no sería correcto.

—No lo quiero. Lo entregaré en adopción si debo hacerlo, pero tú y Remus han intentado tener un bebé por años, ustedes dos merecen tener una familia.

—Aún así, no creo que pudiera simplemente tomarlo…

—¡Sirius, por favor! ¡Te lo estoy suplicando!— rogó el joven, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

—Ey— musitó su padrino con dulzura, tomándolo en sus brazos y acariciando su cabello.

Harry descansó su cabeza contra su pecho, y por primera vez desde que había descubierto que estaba embarazado, se sintió mejor, como si las cosas no fueran tan malas como en realidad eran.

—Todo va a estar bien, Harry. Sé qué todo está descontrolado en este momento, pero estarás bien. No es el fin del mundo. Yo estoy aquí para ti, ¿vale?

—Yo… yo… sólo quiero…— empezó a decir entre sollozos, antes que Sirius le siseará suavemente y lo acunara adelante y atrás.

ººººººººº

Sirius paseaba en su sala de estar. Remus debía regresar en cualquier momento. Había estado tentado a enviarle una lechuza explicándole la situación, pero sabía que era algo que tenían que conversar frente a frente. Su cabeza bullía con diferentes cosas. Se sentía tan preocupado por Harry; su mundo se había puesto patas arriba y era como un pequeño niño asustado. Por primera vez, Sirius se sintió necesitado como padre. Ellos siempre habían tenido más una relación amistosa que una del tipo guardián. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y levantó la vista para ver que Remus aparecía en el umbral de la puerta de la salita.

—Hola— saludó el recién llegado, caminando hacia él. Le fue a dar un abrazó pero fue detenido por un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Harry está embarazado.

—¿Qué?

—Dos meses, el resultado de una relación de una noche. Lo averiguó cuando fue al doctor.

—Caray… ¿Está bien?

—No realmente. Recibió una fuerte impresión; quedó exhausto después que me lo contó. Lo obligué a que fuera a acostarse un rato.

—Wow. Eso es algo que no se espera tener que cargar con dieciocho años.

—Remus, él… quiere que nosotros nos quedemos con el niño. Que seamos sus padres.

Remus guardó silencio unos momentos, internalizando las palabras. ¿Había escuchado correctamente? ¿Harry quería entregarles su niño? Seguramente ellos… no podrían… ¿Podrían? Se sentó en un sofá y Sirius se le unió.

—Sirius… no podríamos.

—Eso es lo que le dije. Pero es inflexible en que lo dará en adopción si no estamos de acuerdo en quedárnoslo.

—Pero acaba de enterarse. Necesita tiempo para asumir la noticia. Aún tiene siete meses de embarazo por delante, revisiones, el sentir al bebé moviéndose, dar a luz, ver al bebé por primera vez… Puede cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento. Ahora parece como si no fuera real pero…

—Ya le dije todo eso.

—Cuando despierte, hablaremos con él, haremos que entre en razón. Que espere hasta que el bebé nazca para tomar una decisión.

—Si hace eso y aún así quiere entregarnos el bebé, ¿podríamos… podríamos quedárnoslo?— preguntó Sirius, esperanzado.

—Err, sí… por supuesto— contestó Remus—. Yo quiero criar una familia contigo más que nada en el mundo.

ººººººººº

Harry logró conseguir unas cuantas horas de sueño. Por una fracción de segundo, cuando despertó, todo pareció normal; pero entonces la realidad lo golpeó: estaba embarazado. Gimió y enterró la cabeza entre las manos. Deseaba poder hacer que el tiempo retrocediera y que todo fuera como era antes del jodido baile de graduación.

Lentamente, se levantó; podía oír voces abajo y supo que Remus debía estar ya en casa. No se molestó en tratar de inferir de qué estaban hablando. Tan pronto abrió la puerta de su habitación, las voces cesaron.

—¿Harry, te levantaste?— la voz de Sirius viajó escaleras arriba.

—Sí— contestó—. Bajaré en un minuto.

Varios minutos después, el joven entró en la salita y sonrió débilmente a Sirius y Remus, que estaban sentados juntos en un sofá. Declinando la taza de té que Sirius le ofrecía, se sentó en un cómodo sillón y esperó a que el sermón empezara, lo que ocurrió enseguida.

—Harry, Remus y yo sentimos que deberías esperar hasta que el bebé nazca antes de decidir en definitiva lo que te gustaría hacer. Si para entonces todavía quieres que nos quedemos con el niño, entonces podemos discutirlo y decidir qué hacer.

—No— replicó Harry, calmado.

—¿Qué significa 'no'?— inquirió Remus—. Pensaba que querías que Sirius y yo…

—No me refiero a eso, sino al hecho de esperar. Lo lamento, pero no estoy preparado para esperar hasta que esta cosa esté fuera de mí. He tomado mi decisión y no necesito más jodido tiempo para pensarlo bien, ¿vale?

—Pensamos que así sería mejor para todos— razonó Sirius, sonriéndole—. De este modo, si decides conservar el bebé, no tendrías que sentirte presionado, y Remus y yo no tendríamos ninguna expectativa sobre ser posibles padres.

—He revisado folletos de adopción. No voy a esperar hasta que nazca para que ustedes estén satisfechos con mi decisión. No tendré control sobre la adopción si espero hasta que nazca. Empezaré el proceso ahora, y conseguiré elegir las personas a cuyo hogar irá mi bebé.

Sirius y Remus se miraron uno al otro y luego a Harry. El silencio continuó mientras los mayores reflexionaban sobre lo que el chico acababa de decir. Estaba claro para ellos que con su testaruda naturaleza no iba a ser persuadido de lo contrario. No iba a cambiar de opinión y ellos tendrían que seguirle la corriente.

—Vale— Sirius aceptó finalmente—. Seremos los padres de tu niño.

—Gracias— musitó Harry, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

ººººººººº

—Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a empezar a mostrarla?— preguntó Fred, mientras él y George miraban el plano estómago de Harry.

—En unas pocas semanas, creo— contestó—. Aún no tengo ni tres meses.

Harry estaba en su trabajo. Había pedido a los gemelos que lo contrataran en su tienda de bromas por unos meses y ellos habían aceptado inmediatamente. Harry estaba extremadamente agradecido y bastante nervioso cuando les explicó sobre su embarazo, pero los chicos habían sido geniales. Pensaban que era fascinante y esperaban observar el estómago de Harry crecer.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que averiguara que estaba embarazado. Ahora se había acostumbrado a la idea y sentía un gran alivio de que Sirius y Remus hubieran aceptado quedarse con su niño cuando naciera. Eso le había dado algo que esperar, una luz al final del túnel. Apenas podía aguardar a regresar a la normalidad y aceptar un puesto en el equipo de Quidditch. Luego podría empezar a vivir su vida apropiadamente.

Más difícil que contárselo a los gemelos, había sido decírselo a Ron y Hermione. Les había explicado lo que había pasado con Snape en el baile de graduación. Ambos se habían impresionado realmente y estaba seguro de haber oído a Hermione murmurar algo sobre 'relaciones de profesores y estudiantes'. Pero de nuevo, habían sido geniales y un gran apoyo, y aunque no pudieran comprender que fuera a entregar al bebé, no lo habían presionado para que cambiara de opinión.

Para ser honesto, estaba algo celoso de Ron y Hermione. Hacia el final de su segundo mes de vacaciones, habían admitido sus sentimientos mutuos, y ahora eran pareja. Estaban tan enamorados, que Harry ni siquiera sentía correcto preguntarles si querían salir con él, pensando que probablemente preferirían estar a solas.

—Harry, ¿por qué no tomas tu descanso para almorzar?— sugirió George, mirando el gran reloj de pared. Es casi la una.

—Vale, gracias— contestó, saliendo de la tienda, hacia el Callejón Diagon.

Era un Sábado de mediados de Septiembre y el tiempo estaba todavía caluroso. Harry disfrutó la sensación del sol sobre su rostro durante unos momentos antes de caminar por la calle de adoquines, pero algo hizo que se congelara en un lugar. Adelante, podía ver a Snape, llevando una bolsa de compras y caminando directo en su dirección.

En cuanto clavó los ojos en el hombre, todos los viejos sentimientos regresaron en torrente. Había pensado que una vez lejos de Hogwarts le olvidaría. Que comenzaría a desear a otros hombres. Pero no, Snape le afectaba de una manera que no podría explicar. Estaba considerando entrar en una tienda para eludirlo pero era demasiado tarde, ¡el hombre lo había visto y venía hacia él!

—Hola— saludó Harry, tratando de sonar alegre.

—Buenas tardes, señor Potter. Debo decir que Hogwarts ha estado bastante tranquilo sin su presencia— Harry rió—. ¿Le gustaría… acompañarme a tomar algo? Me dirigía hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

—Oh, claro— contestó el joven, antes que pudiera contenerse.

—Juntos, caminaron en silencio hasta el Caldero Chorreante, ordenaron sus bebidas y se sentaron. Harry no sabía qué decir, y podía sentir su corazón martilleando. Snape vestía ropa muggle y se veía tan guapo sin esas túnicas negras que tanto usaba.

—Sólo quería tener una oportunidad de disculparme por… lo que pasó en su baile de graduación. Actué de una manera extremadamente poco profesional, y tomé ventaja de su estado de intoxicación. Estoy verdaderamente apenado por eso.

—Está bien— consiguió decir Harry. Snape no sólo se estaba disculpando, también estaba siendo amable, ¿qué seguiría?—. Fue más culpa mía que suya, y sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Escuché que está intentando conseguir una plaza en un equipo de Quidditch— comentó el hombre, cambiando el tema hacia algo mas impersonal.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero decidí tomármelo con calma durante un año. Estoy trabajando en la tienda de bromas de Fred y George.

Snape se le quedó mirando, quizás por más tiempo del necesario, y Harry no estaba completamente seguro de que hubiera escuchado lo que acababa de decir.

El hombre no sabía lo que era, pero Potter lucía… hermoso, esa era la palabra que venía a su mente. Se veía radiante. Maduro. Cuando habían tenido sexo, en realidad fue eso… sexo. Pero el ver a Potter… no, Harry, como un adulto en el mundo adulto, le dio una perspectiva completamente nueva. Estaba interesado, muy interesado. La pregunta era, ¿Harry también lo estaría? Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

—Usted dijo… cuando nosotros… que llevaba un tiempo enamorado de mí. ¿Era verdad?

—Sí— contestó Harry, suavemente. Podía sentir sus mejillas enrojecidas y odiaba sentirse avergonzado.

—Ya veo. ¿Le gustaría… hacer algo alguna vez? ¿Ir a comer?

Harry sentía ganas de llorar… o reír. No sabía de qué. El hombre que amaba… el único hombre que había querido, ¡estaba sentado allí, pidiéndole salir! Y ahí estaba él, llevando a su bebé, el resultado de su única noche juntos casi tres meses antes. Era completamente risible. Si Snape conociera su situación, no estaría tan interesado. Harry ansiaba tanto decir que sí, pero no podía. Era imposible.

Incluso tres semanas antes hubiera dado cualquier cosa por empezar una relación con Snape. Conocerlo apropiadamente, salir juntos, hacer el amor una y otra vez.

—Lo lamento, no puedo. En cierto modo, estoy viendo a alguien.

—Oh, bien— contestó el otro, sonando un tanto decepcionado. Terminó el resto de su bebida y se levantó—. Fue bueno verlo de nuevo. Adiós.

—Adiós— contestó Harry, mientras Snape iba hacia la puerta y desaparecía de la vista.

El joven pudo sentir como las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar. Sentía deseos de golpear algo. Realmente fuerte. Nunca pensó que podría odiar tanto algo, especialmente algo que ni siquiera existía todavía. ¿Por qué la vida no podía ser más sencilla?

Continuará….

Próximo capítulo: La Revisión.

Hola a tods

Como siempre, infinitas gracias por seguir leyendo las traducciones, especialmente a:

**Herminione, Mira Black Lupin, Darkangel26-15, Nemrak y Lady Asuky**

Por el apoyo con sus comentarios

Un beso enorme y hasta el próximo capítulo

Alisevv


	3. La Ecografía

Too Much, Too Soon

Too Much, Too Soon

Demasiado en poco tiempo

Autor: TheSmurfs

Traductora: Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP, RL/SB

Advertencia: Historia Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico, contiene Mpreg y algo de OOC. Por favor, no se quejen pues ya fueron advertidos.

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling

La historia original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Too Much, Too Soon**

**Demasiado en poco tiempo**

**Capítulo 3/11**

**La Ecografía**

—¿Harry, estás bien?— preguntó Sirius.

—Sí, bien— contestó, desdeñoso.

Estaba acostado en un sofá, mirando el techo. Era la primera vez que había sentido náuseas matutinas, tan fuertes que no había podido ir a trabajar en la tienda de bromas. Se sintió horrible al tener que decirles a Fred y George, pero ellos se habían portado genial y le habían ordenado descansar hasta que se sintiera bien nuevamente.

—¿Todavía te sientes enfermo?

—En cierto modo.

—Mira, ¿seguro que estás bien?— pregunto el hombre nuevamente.

—Sí— repitió con impaciencia.

Sin hacer caso su afirmación de que estaba bien, Sirius se sentó en la mesita de centro y giró el rostro del joven hacia él, el cual estaba un poco enrojecido y mostraba claramente que estaba llorando.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, estoy siendo infantil.

—Harry, vamos, puedes hablar conmigo.

—Vale. La última semana…este hombre realmente genial me pidió una cita y tuve que rechazarlo.

—Oh, Harry— musitó el otro compasivamente—. Por eso has estado tan callado últimamente. Sólo tienes dieciocho años, tienes toda la vida por delante. Una vez que nazca el bebé, podrás salir y tener un montón de chicos cayendo a tus pies.

Harry logró esbozar una débil sonrisa. Sirius no lo entendía. Nadie lo entendía. Él no quería chicos cayendo a sus pies, sólo quería a un hombre: Snape. Pero eso jamás iba a pasar. Había estropeado su oportunidad al conseguir el puñetero embarazo. Decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema, pensar en Snape era demasiado doloroso para él.

—Sirius, mañana tengo mi primera ecografía en San Mungo, ¿vendrás conmigo?

—Por supuesto que iré contigo, y Remus también. ¿Realmente pensabas que te íbamos a dejar lidiar solo con eso?

—Gracias.

Sirius lo dejó. Harry regresó a mirar el techo, sin tener intención de moverse en todo el largo día. Se sentía espantoso. Nunca hubiera imaginado que un embarazo pudiera ser tan desagradable. Creía que se suponía que uno debía 'florecer' y sentirse 'atractivo'. Si trataba de enderezarse, se mareaba y le provocaba vomitar, y sus jeans eran demasiado apretados para él. Ya tenía tres meses de embarazo, y otros seis meses por delante. Bostezó y sintió que sus ojos se cerraban. Esa era otra de las cosas que le molestaba, se sentía tan cansado todo el tiempo….

ººººººººº

Harry y su barriga de seis meses de embarazo caminaban por las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Había llegado al punto en que era incapaz de alcanzar las puntas de los dedos de sus pies y el embarazo estaba empezando a agobiarlo. Alcanzó la oficina de Snape y tocó la puerta. Unos pocos segundos después ésta se abrió y el profesor apareció. Su rostro se iluminó en cuanto vio a Harry y lo abrazo, cuidando de no aplastar su barriga.

—¿A qué debo este placer?— preguntó Snape.

—Te extrañaba— replicó Harry con inocencia.

—¿Y no pudiste esperar a que regresara a casa?

—No.

Harry se inclinó y lo besó. El favor fue regresado y Severus acunó el rostro del joven entre sus manos, mirándose en sus ojos.

—Eres asombroso— le dijo.

—Sé que lo soy.

—¡Descarado! Y debo decir, tu barriguita te hace ver muy sexy.

—Bien, entonces es bueno que mi libido haya regresado, ¿cierto?

—Mmm— fue toda la respuesta de Severus, mientras procedía a besar el cuello de Harry y desabotonar sus jeans. Harry cerró la puerta de la oficina de una patada y dejó que su pareja le guiara hacia el escritorio. Con un movimiento de la mano, Severus limpió todo y el joven obedeció su orden de acostarse sobre la superficie.

Severus le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior y se tomó unos momentos para admirar la erección que estos ocultaban. Harry murmuró con placer cuando sintió que su miembro era engullido por la ardiente boca de Severus; entonces alargó una mano y la colocó en la cabeza del hombre…

ººººººººº

—Harry… Harry… HARRY.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio todo blanco. Todas las cosas se enfocaron al darse cuenta que estaba mirando el techo. Se giró y vio a Sirius sentado a su lado. Todo regresó a él, inundándolo. Estaba embarazado… y solo. No estaba con Snape, ni vivían felices por siempre, con un par de niños.

—Gracias, arruinaste un sueño realmente bueno.

—Oh, lo lamento. Es solo que Ron y Hermione están aquí.

—Oh, bien.

—¿Les digo que entren?

—Sí, claro.

Harry se sentó lentamente para minimizar el mareo. En realidad, no estaba de humor para ver los felices y enamorados pichones que eran Ron y Hermione, pero no tenía intención de decirles eso a ellos.

Era sólo que, en esos momentos, las parejas lo disgustaban e irritaban. Incluso Sirius y Remus le hacían sentir deprimido, especialmente cuando en la noche se disculpaban temprano, lo cual pasaba prácticamente todos los días. Harry sabía qué estaban haciendo y decir que se sentía celoso era una subestimación. Amaba a sus amigos a muerte, pero nunca parecía conseguir unos momentos de paz para revolcarse en su propia autocompasión.

—Hola, Harry— saludó Hermione alegremente, entrando en la habitación—. ¿Cómo estás? Fred y George nos dijeron que tuviste fuertes náuseas matutinas.

—Sí, hoy he estado bastante mal, pero estoy seguro que pasará.

Ron entró detrás de Hermione y ambos se sentaron en el sofá frente a Harry. Sirius les ofreció algo de té, antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

—¿No hay nada que puedas tomar, compañero?— preguntó Ron.

—Nada en realidad, la mayoría de las cosas pueden hacer daño al bebé. Aunque me recomendaron algunos consejos muggles, como comer galletas al despertar. Eso ayuda un poco.

—¿Tu… aún quieres entregar el bebé a Sirius?— preguntó Hermione con cautela.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que voy a cambiar de opinión?

—Bien, creía que cuando te tomaras un tiempo para reflexionar, pudieras empezar a pensar diferente.

—Si cabe, ahora quiero liberarme de esto más que nunca. Me hace sentir constantemente enfermo; he tenido que poner mi vida y mi carrera en suspenso… Lo odio.

—Bueno…

—Hermione, ni siquiera lo digas— la interrumpió Harry.

—¿Decir qué?— preguntó a la defensiva.

—Que no debería haber tenido sexo sin protección.

—Er, ¿Sirius traerá algunas galletas con el té?— preguntó Ron, intentando relajar la situación.

—Probablemente— contestó Harry, malhumorado, cruzando los brazos y apartando la mirada.

—Hermione y yo… vamos a buscar, umm… sí.

Ron hizo un gesto a Hermione para que lo siguiera y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Harry sabía lo que la chica quería decir y probablemente tuviera razón, pero no quería a la gente alrededor de él diciéndole que fue su propia culpa y debía enfrentar sus responsabilidades. Quería que todos entendieran que iba a hacer esto. Era demasiado joven, sólo dieciocho años, para estar atado como padre soltero con un bebé.

No era como si estuviera planeando dejar tirado al bebé en la estación de policía local en una caja de cartón. Estaba dando a su padrino y la pareja de éste la oportunidad de ser padres, lo cual no habían podido lograr hasta ahora. Él todavía estaría en la vida del bebé, pero sólo como la figura de un tío.

ººººººººº

Harry, Sirius y Remus estaban sentados en San Mungo, esperando para ser llamados para realizar la primera ecografía del bebé. Harry no había hablado mucho en toda la mañana, e incluso había estado decaído desde que Ron y Hermione le visitaran el día anterior. No quería estar ahí. Estaba sentado en la sección de maternidad, ¿y si alguien lo veía?

—Estás muy callado hoy— le dijo Sirius.

—Sólo quiero terminar con esto— contestó.

—No tomará mucho tiempo, estaremos fuera de aquí antes que te des cuenta.

Sirius estaba agotando rápidamente las opciones de consuelo a Harry. Éste se deprimía muy fácilmente y estaba teniendo más bajos que altos. De hecho, no podía recordar la última vez que lo había visto sonreír sinceramente. Lo sentía mucho por Harry. Sabía que él mismo no habría querido pasar por esto a su edad y le recomendaba que no tratara de hacer algo estúpido. Pero el hecho de que aún parecía ciento por ciento opuesto a quedarse con el niño era inesperado. Sólo esperaba que su ahijado no viviera para arrepentirse de su decisión.

—Señor Potter— llamó una medibruja desde el final del pasillo.

Sirius y Remus se pararon de inmediato, siguiendo a un renuente Harry. Todos se amontonaron en la habitación de la que había salido la sanadora y ella cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

—Bien, si se acuesta en la camilla, señor Potter, podremos empezar.

El joven se acostó en la camilla, y Sirius y Remus se sentaron a su lado. La medibruja le levantó la camisa y se colocó un par de guantes.

—¿Cómo se ha sentido, señor Potter?

—Bien. Un poco de náuseas pero eso es todo.

—Las náuseas matutinas pasarán pronto, pues ya ha alcanzado las doce semanas de embarazo.

—Bien.

—Bueno, voy a colocar algo de gel en su estómago y luego todos podremos ver al bebé.

Entonces, usando la sonda, movió el gel alrededor hasta localizar al bebé y parar.

—Aquí está su be… oh…

—¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo?— preguntó Harry instintivamente, sorprendiéndose y observando la mirada en los rostros de Sirius y Remus, que también se veían sorprendidos.

—No, nada está mal, señor Potter— le dijo la sanadora, sonriendo—. Va a tener gemelos.

—¿Qué?

—Gemelos. Puedo ver dos bebés. Miren.

La medibruja señalo la pantalla, y era bastante claro que se podían ver dos masas ahí. Harry rápidamente apartó la mirada de Sirius y Remus. Sus rostros estaban iluminados de felicidad y él casi sentía como si fuera a llorar.

—Wow, dos bebés— musitó Sirius, mirando la pantalla, paralizado—. Eso va a ser unos cuantos.

—¿Puede decir el sexo por la imagen?— preguntó Remus a la mujer.

—No en esta exploración. Pero si lo desean, podremos saberlo con la ecografía que se realizará a las veinte semanas. Ahora, señor Potter, los bebés parecen estar bien, su tamaño es perfecto por el momento. Con el embarazo de gemelos, es obvio que probablemente tenga un vientre mayor, y necesitaremos verlo con mayor frecuencia, al menos una vez por quincena. También hay posibilidades de que entre en labor prematuramente, pero ya hablaremos de eso más adelante.

—¿Podemos tener algunas imágenes?— preguntó Sirius.

—Por supuesto— replicó la sanadora.

Sirius consiguió varias imagines y luego les permitieron partir. De nuevo, Harry se mantuvo callado de regreso a casa y cuando Sirius le dio una de las imágenes, ni siquiera se preocupó por mirarla y se limitó a guardarla en su bolsillo.

Mientras Sirius y Remus se sentaban en el sofá para analizar las imágenes del bebé y especular sobre dónde estaban las piernas, brazos y todo lo demás, Harry se disculpó y fue a su habitación, diciendo que estaba cansado y necesitaba una siesta. Miró a Sirius y Remus cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras. Se veían felices, o más bien extasiados, mientras pensaban que los bebés eran, de hecho, suyos. Y así era, se recordó Harry. Él había renunciado a su derecho a ser padre en el momento en que Sirius y Remus habían aceptado tomar el rol para ellos mismos.

Mientras estaba acostado en la cama, mirando el ultrasonido de sus dos niños nonatos, no pudo detener el bulto que se formó en su garganta y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Ver a los bebés hacía todo tan real. Esas pequeñas personitas estaban en su interior justo ahora, creciendo para prepararse para vivir. Y eran suyos. Él los había creado, los estaba llevando, él iba a traerlos al mundo.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Continuará…..

Próximo capítulo: Negativa

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, especialmente a :

**Lupita Snape, Mira Black Lupin, Tentoushi tomoe, Jean Slytherin, Velia y darkangel26-15**

por sus bellos reviews

Tentoushi tomoe: Hola, muy bien, y espero que tú también . Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, en un ratito actualizo. Besitos mil.

Los demás comentarios fueron respondidos a sus correos

Un beso enorme a todos

Alisevv


	4. Negación

Too Much, Too Soon

Too Much, Too Soon

Demasiado en poco tiempo

Autor: TheSmurfs

Traductora: Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP, RL/SB

Advertencia: Historia Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico, contiene Mpreg y algo de OOC. Por favor, no se quejen pues ya fueron advertidos.

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling

La historia original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Too Much, Too Soon**

**Demasiado en poco tiempo**

**Capítulo 4/11**

**Negación**

Harry estaba mirando con aire ausente por la ventana de la tienda de bromas, observando los compradores en el Callejón Diagon. Últimamente, se descubría frotando inconscientemente su barriga, y cuando lo hacía, tenía que luchar contra la urgencia de llorar y quitaba su mano de inmediato. Había hecho una promesa a su padrino, casi le había suplicado que fuera el padre de sus bebés. No podría desdecirse de eso nunca. No podía destrozar los sueños de Sirius y Remus de tener una familia juntos. Habían intentado tenerla por años, desesperadamente, y él no iba a ser quien les diera lo que tanto deseaban para quitárselos después.

Para arreglárselas, había decidido actuar como si no le importara. Desprenderse de su embarazo y ver como eso ayudaba a esas dos personas a convertirse en padres. Ellos ya no eran sus bebés.

Ya tenía tres meses y medio de embarazo y tenía una ligera barriguita que, afortunadamente, podía fácilmente ser confundida como producto de haber comido demasiados pasteles, así que no se sentía incómodo con los clientes y la gente del Callejón Diagon.

—¿Discúlpeme?— dijo una voz tras él, y Harry se giró para ver un hombre atractivo que le sonreía.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarlo?

—Hola, yo soy Enzo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Harry.

—Encantado de conocerte, Harry. Soy francés, y estoy trabajando en el Ministerio. Te he visto algunas veces y… me gusta lo que veo.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se encendían con rubor. Había esperado que le preguntara algo sobre los productos o el precio de algo. No había esperado ser…seducido. Y en todo caso, ¿cómo sabía que era gay?

—¿Er, hmm, cómo… er, supiste?— preguntó Harry patéticamente, aumentando su vergüenza.

—No era tanto que supiera como que esperaba. Te vi mirando por la ventana justo ahora y pensé que era tiempo de preguntar.

—¿Preguntar qué?

—¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? ¿Ir a mi apartamento alguna vez?

Harry se quedó momentáneamente sin habla, asimilando lo que le acababan de proponer. Se preguntaba si, de no encontrar atractivo a Enzo, se hubiera ofendido. Pero lo encontraba atractivo, mucho. Quizás una noche loca era justo lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de todo. Dentro de poco su embarazo sería evidente y entonces no habría modo que pudiera tener sexo sin compromiso.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de aceptar a Enzo, la puerta de la tienda de bromas se abrió y él sintió que de inmediato sus piernas se convertían en gelatina. Ahí parado en el umbral, sus ojos inspeccionando toda la tienda como si estuviera buscando algo en particular, estaba Snape. La boca de Harry se secó y sus manos viajaron hasta su jersey, donde empujaron nerviosamente, como si Snape pudiera ser capaz de descubrir que estaba embarazado. ¿Y si sabía? ¿Si estaba ahí para confrontarlo?

—¿Harry?— dijo Enzo, y movió una mano frente a su cara.

Snape escuchó el nombre y su mirada aterrizó directo sobre él. Empezó a caminar hacia el joven

_¡Mierda, mierda!_

—Profesor, ¿cómo está?— saludó Harry, alegre, cuando Snape llegó hasta él.

—No mal, señor Potter. ¿Me preguntaba si podría hablar con usted un momento?

—Claro. Si me disculpas un minuto, Enzo.

Harry dejó a un desconcertado Enzo y siguió a Snape hasta el otro lado de la tienda. Podía sentir el latido del corazón en la garganta. Sabía sobre su embarazo, tenía que saberlo. ¿Por qué otra cosa estaría ahí? Esperaba que el hombre no pudiera ver el nerviosismo en su cara.

—Necesito contarle algo— empezó Snape, luciendo ligeramente avergonzado.

—Vale— contestó Harry, ahora completamente confundido.

—Me he estado tratando por una afección sexual, y dado que… bien, quise advertirle para que también se hiciera las pruebas. Por favor, acepte mis disculpas, deberíamos haber usado protección.

—Oh… está bien. ¿Cómo la pescó?

—Un hombre con quien tuve una breve aventura hace seis meses. Me aseguró que estaba limpio y se hacía pruebas regulares, pero supongo que nunca se debe confiar en los demás cuando se trata de asuntos de salud. Es innecesario decir que no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

—Gracias por venir a decírmelo, de verdad lo aprecio. Pero tengo una revisión médica de seis semanas atrás y no tenía nada de que preocuparme.

—Las infecciones pueden tomar tres meses para materializarse, así que puede que algo no fuera detectado seis semanas atrás. Lo lamento mucho.

—Oh— musitó Harry, su mente discurría frenéticamente. ¿Y si tenía una infección? ¿Podría dañar a los bebés de algún modo? ¿Podría dañarlos el tratamiento? ¿Podría matarlos?

Snape rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos

—¿Podría hacerme saber el resultado?— preguntó.

—¿Qué resultado?— contestó el joven frunciendo el ceño.

—Cuando se haga la prueba de la infección, ¿me lo haría saber?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo van las cosas con su novio?

—¿Quién?— replicó Harry sin pensar.

—Su novio. Usted me dijo que estaba viendo a alguien.

—Oh… él. Sí, genial, gracias.

—Bien… Harry yo… Mejor me voy.

Snape apartó los ojos de Harry y caminó hacia la puerta. El joven fue tras él, colocando una mano en su espalda para detenerlo. El hombre se giró lentamente para escudriñar el rostro de Harry. Si no hubieran estado en medio de la tienda, no hubiera sido capaz de contenerse y lo hubiera besado. Se veía absolutamente adorable.

—¿Qué iba a decir?— indagó el joven suavemente.

—Nada, no tiene importancia— contestó, alejándose y saliendo por la puerta. Harry lo observó hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista. Suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello. ¿Por qué la vida era una jodida mierda? De repente, recordó a Enzo. Rápidamente revisó la tienda para darse cuenta que se había ido. Mejor; ciertamente, un ligue de una noche no era algo que le interesara en ese momento.

ººººººººº

Harry se sentó nervioso en la sala de espera de San Mungo, aguardando para ver a su medibruja. Cuando había dejado la tienda de bromas, había considerado ir primero a casa y pedir a Sirius que lo acompañara al hospital, pero algo lo había detenido de hacer eso. Quería estar solo, el y sus… No, él y los bebés.

—Señor Potter— llamó una voz, y Harry se levantó y caminó hacia la medibruja, que estaba parada en el pasillo, a poca distancia, ante una puerta abierta—. Tome asiento— dijo cuando el muchacho entró en la habitación—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle hoy? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el embarazo?— preguntó la mujer, mientras se sentaba a su vez.

—Sí, estoy preocupado por los bebés.

—Ya veo. ¿Cuál es su preocupación?

—Bien, el otro padre me informó que estaba siendo tratado por una… infección de origen sexual.

—Oh, bien, en ese caso es mejor revisarlo.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Harry fue revisado de forma general por la medibruja. Intentó mantener la calma pero no podía. Ni siquiera sabía qué haría si algo les pasaba a los bebés. Quizás esto fuera un castigo por querer abortarlos al principio.

—Está bien, señor Potter, todo está limpio. ¿Estoy segura que no necesito recordarle que debe usar protección, o conseguirse una pareja sexual comprobada, antes de tener sexo?

—Sí, lo haré— contestó, sonriendo. El alivio que lo inundaba era maravilloso.

Tan pronto como llegó a casa, pues antes había regresado a la tienda de bromas para cumplir el resto de su horario, rechazó una taza de té que Sirius le ofreció, diciendo que necesitaba acostarse un rato. Se sentó en el escritorio de su habitación, con el propósito de escribirle a Severus y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

_Estimado…_

¿Qué escribía? No podía llamarle Profesor, y señor Snape simplemente parecía demasiado raro. Se decidió por Severus, esperando que al hombre no le importara. Después de todo, ése era su nombre.

_Estimado Severus_

_Acabo de regresar de San Mungo y estoy bien, _

_no hay infección. Gracias de nuevo por dejarme_

_saber, lo aprecio realmente._

_Cuídese_

_Harry_

Aunque la carta era breve, le había tomado su buena media hora pensar qué escribir y tratar de hacer que su caligrafía fuera tan clara como fuera posible. Esa noche, se fue a la cama pensando en qué sería lo que Snape había tratado de decirle en la tienda de bromas.

ººººººººº

Harry, ausente, frotó protectoramente su hinchado vientre, mientras salía de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta de su habitación. Aunque sólo tenía cuatro meses, debido a que llevaba gemelos, ya tenía una notable barriga. Había crecido considerablemente durante las últimas dos semanas.

Cuando caminaba frente a la habitación de Sirius y Remus, pudo escuchar claramente los gemidos y gritos que emitían teniendo sexo. Miró su reloj, sin poder creer que ya estuvieran en eso. Eran las siete de la mañana del domingo. Se asombro de cuanto sexo tenían, considerando que llevaban juntos mucho tiempo. Anulando el celoso sentimiento que crecía en su interior, bajó las escaleras, entró en la cocina, se sirvió un generoso recipiente con Cornflakes y empezó a comer.

—Te levantaste temprano— dijo Sirius, mientras entraba en la cocina unos minutos más tarde, sorprendido al verlo allí.

—Tenía hambre— contestó Harry—. Y cómo alguien puede dormir con ustedes dos haciendo un jaleo en la puerta de al lado, no lo sé— agregó, malévolamente.

—Oh, Dios, lo lamento— se disculpó Sirius, enrojeciendo. Harry se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había dicho; no era como si lo hubieran despertado o algo así.

—Está bien, Sirius. Ya estaba despierto cuando…

—Trataremos de guardar silencio la próxima vez.

Harry no supo por qué, quizás eran sus hormonas, pero empezó a llorar. Trató de pararse de la mesa y partir sin que Sirius se diera cuenta, pero éste lo notó.

—Ey, ¿qué ocurre?— preguntó, acercándose a Harry y sentándose a su lado.

—No lo sé— Harry sorbió—. Es sólo que es demasiado duro.

—¿El qué? ¿El embarazo?

Harry deseaba más que nada decirle a Sirius que era demasiado duro el pensamiento de darle sus bebés. Que los quería conservar y que cada vez los amaba más, aunque aún no existían. Quería decirle que no podía esperar a ser padre y ver a sus niños por primera vez, y criarlos; y quería decirle cómo el no estar con el otro padre, Snape, lo estaba matando…

—Sólo me estoy revolcando en autocompasión— dijo finalmente—. Yo sólo… quiero estos bebés fuera de mí lo antes posible… para seguir con mi vida.

—Harry, debes contarme cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Pero estarás bien, son sólo unos cuantos meses y luego podrás hacer lo que quieras. ¿Todavía quieres jugar en el equipo de Quidditch?

—Sí, supongo.

—Bien, tienes algo por lo que esperar. Incluso podrás ir a algunos clubs gay, conseguirte un novio guapo.

Harry consiguió emitir una ligera sonrisa en beneficio de Sirius, sin desear parecer desagradecido por su ayuda. Unos minutos después, disculpándose para ir a ducharse, Sirius abandonó la habitación y Harry quedó solo de nuevo. Sacó una hoja de papel del bolsillo de sus pantalones, la desplegó y leyó por centésima vez desde que la había recibido, dos semanas antes.

_Estimado Harry_

_Gracias por dejarme saber que está bien, _

_estoy realmente aliviado al escucharlo y _

_una vez más quiero enviarle mis más _

_sinceras disculpas por colocarlo en esta _

_situación, espero que pueda perdonarme_

_Además, quería decirle que si alguna vez _

_se encuentra solo y le apetece una bebida, _

_cenar o… pasear por el parque, hágamelo _

_saber, será un placer acompañarlo._

_Cuídese._

_Severus_

Regresando la carta a su bolsillo, se sirvió otro recipiente de Cornflakes. Todavía tenía hambre. A este paso, tendría el tamaño de una casa para cuando los bebés estuvieran listos para nacer.

Continuará……

Próximo capítulo: La Verdad

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, especialmente a :

**Lady Asuky, TheSmufs, Jean Slytherin, ****KazumiSnape, Mira Black-Lupin, Darkangel26-15 y Velia**

por sus bellos reviews

Un beso enorme a todos

Alisevv


	5. La verdad

Too Much, Too Soon

Demasiado en poco tiempo

Autor: TheSmurfs

Traductora: Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP, RL/SB

Advertencia: Historia Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico, contiene Mpreg y algo de OOC. Por favor, no se quejen pues ya fueron advertidos.

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling

La historia original la pueden encontrar en el perfil de mi bio

**Too Much, Too Soon**

**Demasiado en poco tiempo**

**Capítulo 5/11**

**La Verdad**

"_Esto no tomará mucho tiempo_, se dijo Harry. Suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello, notando que estaba grasoso. En esos días, estaba ignorando incluso las actividades más triviales de la vida diaria, tales como lavarse el pelo. Simplemente, no podía encontrar motivación para hacer nada. Y de cualquier manera, ¿cuál era el punto? Estaba con Sirius y Remus y a punto de tener su segunda ecografía. Ya no quería pensar en cómo podría manejar esto. La última revisión lo había impulsado a repensar en lo que había hecho y arrepentirse profundamente de ceder los derechos de sus bebés a Sirius. Pero, obviamente, no podía arrepentirse y nunca lo haría. Amaba a Sirius y Remus muchísimo, y sólo el observar cuan emocionados estaban ante la posibilidad de ser padres era como un cuchillo que se clavara en su corazón. Tenía que soportar esto; de todos modos, una vez los viera con los bebés, estaría bien. Vería que era lo correcto y sería capaz de seguir con su vida. Éste era casi el único pensamiento que lo había seguido todos esos meses. Era lo mejor, se repetía una, y otra y otra vez.

—¿Estás bien, Harry?— preguntó Sirius, moviendo una mano frente a su cara. Se había desconectado completamente de lo que le rodeaba.

—Sí, disculpa, sólo me distraje por un minuto.

—Estás preocupado por la exploración, ¿cierto?

—No, no estoy preocupado. Estoy bien, de veras.

—Bien. De todas formas, no tomará mucho tiempo, y cuando salgamos, iremos a comer algo.

—Genial, no puedo esperar— replicó, esbozando su mejor sonrisa falsa, que había perfeccionado por varias semanas.

—¿Señor Potter?— la sanadora llamó, interrumpiendo su conversación.

Harry se levantó del lugar en que había estado sentado en el pasillo. Distraídamente, colocó una mano en su estómago, que estaba redondo y era bastante notorio, de ahí que últimamente vistiera sueters extremadamente holgados, incluso cuando el tiempo era cálido. Los tres caminaron hacia la habitación de exploraciones y Harry se acostó en la camilla sin siquiera saludar a la sanadora. Una pequeña charla con esa gente era su idea del infierno.

—Bueno, antes que nada, ¿cómo están sus cosas, señor Potter?

—Bien— contestó Harry con calma. Sólo quería terminar con eso. Sirius y Remus sonrieron como niños emocionados en la mañana de Navidad. Eso hizo que se sintiera mareado.

—¿Algún problema que le gustaría discutir?

—No.

—B…Bien… Empecemos entonces.

Harry miró el techo mientras la sanadora preparaba su estómago y localizaba a los bebés.

—Allí están— escuchó que decía la mujer. Sirius y Remus se inclinaron hacia delante para tener una mejor vista de la pantalla.

—Oh, mira— comentó Sirius, colocando una mano en el brazo de Harry—. Eso es asombroso.

Superado por la curiosidad, Harry miró al monitor. Pudo distinguir claramente a los bebés, sin que nadie le dijera qué era qué. Por la que sentía era la centésima vez, quiso llorar.

—Sus bebés están felices y saludables, señor Potter— dijo la sanadora, sonriéndole—. ¿Le gustaría saber su sexo?

—Supongo— contestó, sabiendo que Sirius y Remus se estaban muriendo por saberlo, incluso si él no.

—Bien, va a tener un niño y una niña. Uno de cada uno.

—Que encantador— dijo Remus—. ¿Se imaginan dos chicos? Sería una pesadilla.

Sirius y Remus rieron y se sonrieron uno al otro. Harry se contuvo para no llorar. No quería mostrar a los demás lo patético que era, y no quería mostrar que le importaba. Pero… Iba a tener un hijo y una hija. Se preguntaba cómo sería si estuviera diez años en el futuro, y embarazado de su pareja de mucho tiempo y estuvieran averiguando el sexo de sus bebés. Entonces pensó en Severus y rápidamente apartó el pensamiento de su mente.

—Err, ¿es todo? ¿Ya podemos irnos?

—Claro. Sólo voy a imprimir unas imágenes para ustedes— dijo la sanadora.

El almuerzo y el viaje a casa fuero bastante tranquilos. Sirius y Remus no lo presionaron para hablar sobre los bebés, la ecografía o las imágenes. Él estaba agradecido de que no arrullaran sobre el almuerzo y que principalmente hablaran del trabajo de Remus y otros tópicos triviales. Una vez en la casa, se encaminó directo a las escaleras, necesitando con desesperación algún tiempo a solas.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres una de las imágenes?— preguntó Remus, desde la parte inferior de la escalera.

—No… Y por favor, no traten de hacer que tome una. No quiero.

—Está bien— Remus sonrió y él y Sirius observaron como Harry desaparecía de la vista.

—Realmente pensé que su segunda ecografía podría afectarle más— musitó Sirius, sentándose en el sofá al lado de Remus—. Pero parece tan aburrido y despreocupado de todo el asunto como siempre.

—Puede que tengamos que aceptar que nunca va a cambiar de opinión y que vamos a convertirnos en padres de los bebés en unos pocos meses.

ººººººººº

—¡Harry! Ron y Hermione están aquí— la voz de Sirius viajó escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

Renuente, el joven moreno se levantó de la cama, donde había estado bastante contento leyendo un libro, y bajó las escaleras.

—Hola, chicos— saludó a Ron y Hermione tan pronto como los vio.

—Sirius nos mostró las imágenes de la ecografía de la última semana— chilló Hermione, feliz—. Son tannnn lindos.

—No te vayas a hacer ideas, Mione— advirtió Ron, luciendo preocupado. Harry rió—. ¿Cómo va todo, compañero?

—Está bien.

—¿Estás sufriendo de algunos de esos 'extraños' antojos?

—No realmente, solo estoy constantemente hambriento. Pronto voy a estar del tamaño de una casa… Y a ustedes dos, ¿cómo les va? ¿Siguen peleando todo el tiempo?

—Sip— contestó Ron y Hermione le golpeó.

—No estamos peleando todo el tiempo, no le hagas caso. Discutimos _ocasionalmente_, eso es todo.

Ron estaba sacudiendo su cabeza, y afortunadamente para él, Hermione no estaba mirando. Harry quiso reír de nuevo, pero no quiso descubrir a su amigo, así que mantuvo el rostro serio.

Desde la ecografía se había sentido bastante deprimido y había momentos en que deseaba pedirles a Sirius y Remus una imagen, pero se contenía cada vez. Sabía que eso sólo le haría sentir mil veces peor. Además, sabía que Ron y Hermione guardaban su distancia de él, habiéndolos visto apenas un puñado de veces desde que les había contado que estaba embarazado e iba a entregar a los gemelos. Suponía que no podía culparlos, difícilmente era la más excitante de las personas en esos días, y ellos no aprobaban lo que estaba haciendo, de eso estaba seguro.

—En todo caso— dijo Hermione, mandona—, Ron y yo vinimos a ver si quieres acompañarnos a la madriguera esta tarde para el almuerzo del domingo. Todos se mueren por verte.

—Sí, eso suena genial— contestó Harry con sinceridad. Desde hacía mucho tiempo no había visto a los señores Weasley ni a nadie más de la familia, excepto a los gemelos. Un rato fuera de la casa era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Vamos entonces— dijo Ron, y todos se sonrieron entre si.

ººººººººº

—Buenos días, dormilón— saludó Sirius con afecto mientras Harry entraba en la cocina luciendo igual a un zombie.

—Buenas— consiguió contestar, antes de sentarse en la mesa de la cocina, al lado de su padrino.

Sirius se levanto y le entregó una taza de té y un cuenco con cereales. Harry murmuró un gracias antes de comer. Sirius sonrió mientras veía como la mano libre del joven iba hacia su estómago y lo acariciaba. Estaba seguro que no tenía conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, pero al menos mostraba que había alguna clase de instinto en su interior. Si sólo ese instinto pudiera salir a la superficie.

—¿Mejor?— le preguntó el animago cuando terminó.

—Mucho mejor— contestó Harry—. Aunque todavía estoy hambriento.

—Bueno, tienes que comer por tres— le dijo Sirius sin pensar—. Oh, Harry, lo lamento, yo…

—Sirius, está bien, de verdad. No estoy hecho de cristal, no tienes que andar en puntillas a mi alrededor.

—Tú has… umm

—¿Sentido pataditas?— sugirió Harry.

—Sí.

—No todavía…. ¿Crees que a los gemelos puede gustarles… luchar en la matriz?

—No lo sé. En realidad, nunca he pensado acerca de eso. Esperemos que no, no querrás que empiecen cuando estás tratando de dormir.

—Sirius, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?

—¿Cuán personal?— contestó sonriendo.

—Me preguntaba solamente si tú y Remus siguen intentando tener su propio bebé.

—Oh… um, sí, supongo que seguimos. No hemos decidido detener nada de forma consciente. Pero después de todos estos años, es difícil que pasé, ¿no?

Harry notó que Sirius no lo miraba mientras hablaba. Obviamente, el asunto todavía golpeaba una fibra muy sensible y el joven se odió por traerlo a colación, no quería molestarlo.

—Siento haber mencionado esto.

—No te apenes, Harry. En todo caso, antes que lo olvide, una carta llegó anoche para ti.

Sirius hojeo entre una pila de periódicos y sacó un sobre, entregándoselo a Harry. Agradeciéndole, abrió el sobre y su estómago cayó cual plomo cuando comenzó a leer.

_Harry_

_El Profesor Flitwick mencionó en una conversación casual_

_que lo vio en San Mungo la semana pasada, acompañado_

_de su padrino y Remus. Dijo que usted no se veía demasiado_

_feliz de estar ahí. Pensaba que no tenía infección. Por favor,_

_dígame, ¿no me mentiría para no preocuparme?_

_Usted me importa, y si le contagié algo, realmente lo lamento_

_mucho._

_Saludos_

_Severus_

—¿Algo importante?— preguntó Sirius, cuando Harry regresó la carta apresuradamente al sobre.

—No. Sólo Hermione, quejándose de Ron— contestó y el otro se echó a reír.

Se apresuró a regresar a su habitación, jurando en voz baja mientras lo hacía. Sentándose frente a su escritorio, colocó las manos en su cabeza y trató de pensar. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podría salirse de ésta? Varios minutos transcurrieron mientras releía la carta una y otra vez. Entonces, la solución llegó y tomó un bolígrafo.

ººººººººº

_Severus_

_Estoy bien, en serio. Pero gracias por su preocupación,_

_estoy verdaderamente emocionado por ella._

_Tuve un día libre en el trabajo y Sirius tenía una cita,_

_así que lo acompañé como apoyo moral. No estoy muy_

_seguro de si le gustaría que se difundiera la razón por_

_la que estaba allí, pero no es nada grave._

_Yo estaba aburrido de esperar, así que probablemente_

_por eso no me veía muy feliz._

_Saludos_

_Harry_

Justo cuando Severus estaba terminando de leer la respuesta del joven, Remus entraba en la sala de profesores. Pensando que no haría daño aclarar la historia de Harry, se levantó e interrogó al recién llegado.

—El Profesor Flitwick me contó que te vio con Black y Potter en San Mungo. ¿Nada serio, espero?

—No, estábamos ahí por Harry… er… quiero decir… Yo iba a someterme a una exploración… Nosotros íbamos… a almorzar juntos después, así que Harry decidió acompañarnos. Pero no, nada serio. No me voy a despedir todavía.

—Es bueno escucharlo— contestó Severus.

Así que Harry le había mentido, estaban allí por él.

ººººººººº

—No puedo creer lo grande que estás— comentó George, mientras Harry levantaba su sueter por enésima vez para que pudiera echarle una mirada—. ¿Todavía no sientes nada?

—No, nada aún— contestó sinceramente. Realmente, temía el momento en que comenzara a sentir a los gemelos moverse y patear en su interior, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Pero tenía la fuerte sospecha de que probablemente empezaría a llorar.

—¿Y Sirius y Remus todavía van a ser los padres?

—Sí— contestó bruscamente.

—Lo siento, compañero, sólo estaba preguntando. Debes hacer lo que consideres correcto para ti. Creo que estás siendo muy valiente.

—Gracias… Lo lamento… Tú y Fred han sido tan geniales conm…

—Ni lo menciones, es bueno tenerte por aquí.

—Harry, tienes visita— dijo Fred, asomando la cabeza por una esquina.

—Oh… ¿Quién?

—El Profesor Snape, dice que es importante.

—Oh, vale— contestó con nerviosismo.

—Le diré que venga— ofreció George, dejándolo solo.

El pánico lo invadió y acomodó frenéticamente su sueter, de forma que su barriga no quedara visible. Luego cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y respiró profundamente, justo cuando Severus aparecía y cerraba suavemente la puerta tras él. Movió su varita suavemente y Harry tuvo la fuerte sospecha de que había lanzado un hechizo de silencio.

—Hola, Profesor— dijo demasiado alegre. Severus no contestó el saludo.

—Quiero saber qué está pasando.

—¿Qué quiere decir?— preguntó Harry, nervioso.

—Me mentiste sobre las razones para estar en el hospital.

—No… no lo hice.

—¿De veras? ¿Entonces por qué Lupin me dijo torpemente que estuviste allí por él, cuando había empezado a decir que era algo que tenía que ver contigo?

—No… no sé.

—Oh, yo creo que sí. Me estás ocultando algo.

—No lo hago; Remus debe haber estado confundido.

—¡No me tomes por tonto, Potter! Quiero saber por qué estabas en el hospital… ¿Es algo que cogiste antes de saltar a la cama conmigo? ¿Con otra de tus muchas conquistas?

Harry sintió como la ira comenzaba a reemplazar a sus nervios. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era Severus, implicando que él era alguna clase de puta?

—En todo caso, ¿a ti que te importa? No es tu jodido asunto.

—¿Toqué un nervio sensible? ¿Tienes el hábito de joder con los que te rodean?

—No duermo con los que me rodean ni nunca lo he hecho. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, quién te crees que eres?

—Si tienes algo que yo pude haber cogido, me gustaría hablar sobre eso, por favor. No voy a irme hasta que empieces a ser honesto.

—¿Realmente quieres saber por qué estaba en el hospital?— preguntó Harry, mortalmente serio.

—Sí— contestó Severus.

—¿Estas seguro que podrás manejar la verdad?

—Deja de hablar en acertijos de una puta vez.

—Creo que te arrepentirás de haber preguntado— se burló, sonriendo.

—¡Dímelo, Potter, antes que te maldiga hasta la inconsciencia!... ¡AHORA!

—¡Estoy embarazado con tus mellizos!— gritó Harry, levantándose el sueter y mostrando a Severus su abultamiento.

Continuará……

Próximo capítulo: Una nueva vida

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, especialmente a :

**Velia, Lupita Snape, Lady Asuki, Olimka, Drakangel26-15 y Jean-Slytherin**

por sus bellos reviews

Un beso enorme a todos

Alisevv


	6. El momento de decidir

Too Much, Too Soon

Too Much, Too Soon

Demasiado en poco tiempo

Autor: TheSmurfs

Traductora: Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP, RL/SB

Advertencia: Historia Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico, contiene Mpreg y algo de OOC. Por favor, no se quejen pues ya fueron advertidos.

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling

La historia original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**N/T: Quiero pedirles disculpa,s pues en el capítulo anterior me confundí al poner el título del capítulo siguiente. Una nueva vida es el título del cap. 7. Disculpen.**

**Too Much, Too Soon**

**Demasiado en poco tiempo**

**Capítulo 6/11**

**El momento de decidir**

Harry sentía como si el mundo entero se hubiera detenido. Literalmente, podía oír el silencio repicando en sus oídos. Estaba ahí parado, mostrando su desnudo vientre a Severus, quien lo miraba como si se hubiera congelado en el sitio. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? De repente, el pánico inundó su cuerpo y bajó su sueter de un tirón, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

No se atrevía a mirar a Severus, no podía. Manteniendo los ojos firmemente cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia el piso, no notó que el hombre caminaba hacia él. Sintió las manos en sus brazos y abrió los ojos con brusquedad, para encontrarse mirando directamente a Severus.

Antes que supiera lo que estaba pasando, los labios del mayor se movieron hacia los suyos. Sintió un brote de deseo atravesando todo su cuerpo, y cuando la boca de Severus se cerró sobre la propia, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de placer. Mientras la lengua de su antiguo profesor exploraba cada pulgada de su boca, Harry cruzó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo más cerca. Tan pronto como sintió el contacto contra su barriga, regresó a la realidad y se alejó unos pasos de Severus.

—¿Qu… qué estamos haciendo?— jadeó pesadamente. El hombre pareció momentáneamente paralizado. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Harry.

—No sé qué me pasó. Lo… lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes?— preguntó Harry con incredulidad—. Severus… ¿no escuchaste lo que dije? ¿No viste lo que te mostré?

De nuevo, el otro pareció incapaz de hablar. Miró fijamente el espacio y comenzó a girar su cabello con los dedos. Y fue en ese momento que los bebés decidieron hacer su primer anuncio en el interior de Harry. Él sintió una patada y exclamó:

—¡Oh, mi Dios!

—¿Qué pasa?— indagó Severus, al parecer, regresando a la tierra

—Yo… sentí la primera patada— explicó—. Ellos probablemente sintieron que su otro papá está aquí.

—Yo, oh… tengo que irme.

Severus giró en redondo y se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Harry lo siguió mientras atravesaban la tienda y salían al callejón Diagon. Sin importar estar haciendo una escena, llegó al lado de Severus y le dijo que si no se detenía empezaría a gritar a cualquiera que quisiera oír. El profesor se detuvo inmediatamente y lo miró.

—Severus, necesitamos hablar— pidió desesperadamente.

—No puedo… no ahora— contestó.

—¿Por qué? Por favor, Severus, necesito explicarte… Necesito…

—Potter, hablaremos cuando _yo esté _listo.

Severus se alejó y esta vez, Harry no lo siguió. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Le había contado a Severus sobre los bebés, se habían besado, ¿y ahora él se marchaba? Tenía que explicarle por qué no le había contado, y sobre Sirius y Remus. Tenía que entender, tenía que hacerlo.

Tan pronto como Severus desapareció de la vista, se encaminó de regreso a la tienda de bromas. Era obvio que no se estaba fijando por donde iba, pues tropezó contra alguien que estaba parado en la acera.

—Oh, lo lamento tan…— empezó a decir, hasta que vio con quien había chocado. Era Enzo, el tipo francés que había conversado con él.

—Harry, que bueno verte— saludó Enzo.

—Igual— contestó—. Bueno, debo regresar al trabajo.

—Er…, ¿estás libre esta noche? Yo lo estoy, y podríamos divertirnos un rato.

—¿Te parezco un puto?— preguntó Harry, furioso—. ¿Crees que tengo el hábito de pasar las noches con completos extraños? Bien, pues no, así que déjame jodidamente solo.

Se apresuró a partir, dejando a un boquiabierto Enzo atrás. No le importaba, estaba enfadado y frustrado, y tenía que pagarlo con alguien. Mientras llegaba a la tienda de bromas, un hombre con una gran caja se acercó a él.

—Er, entrega para los señores Fred y George Weasley.

—Oh, están por la caja— replicó con aire ausente.

—Gracias.

Entró en la tienda y se sentó. Estaba nervioso y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Severus debía estar sintiendo en ese momento. ¿Se lo habría dicho a alguien? ¿Le diría algo a Remus? Tenía que hablar con él, no podía esperar.

—Ey, Harry, ven y mira lo que llegó— escuchó que gritaba uno de los gemelos, pero no pudo distinguir cuál.

Harry no estaba muy interesado en mirar el nuevo suministro de bromas. Prácticamente, había visto cuanto era posible ver, y no se encontraba de humor para reír. Pero igual caminó hacia allí, y tan pronto como vio lo que había en la caja, exclamó:

—¿Qué carajo es esto?

—Es un pato— informó Fred.

—Pero no un viejo pato— agregó George.

—Oh, no, es un pato vigilante de ladrones de comida— detalló Fred.

—Son unos pequeños jodidamente fieros— explicó su hermano y Harry retrocedió.

—Pero no te preocupes— lo tranquilizó Fred—. No hacen nada mientras la tienda está abierta, pero cuando cerremos los candados…

—¿Fiero, con tendencias a proteger de los ladrones de comida?

—Exactamente— dijeron ambos gemelos.

—Err… ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué no?— los gemelos corearon al unísono.

—Supongo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasaba con Snape?— indagó George.

—¿Recibiste una T en tu último trabajo de Pociones antes de salir?— agregó Fred.

—Sí, algo así— contestó Harry, logrando sonreír—. En realidad, no me siento demasiado bien; ¿podría irme temprano a casa?

—Por supuesto— declaró George.

—Sí, desaparece— dijo Fred con un tono afectuoso.

ººººººººº

Harry atravesó la entrada del vestíbulo de Hogwarts. Las clases habían terminado unos minutos antes y sabía que encontraría a Severus en su oficina. Maldijo en voz baja cuando vio a Remus bajando las escaleras, directamente hacia él.

—Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Todo está bien?

—Estoy bien, Remus… Yo sólo… Dumbledore me invitó a tomar el té.

—Oh, ¿lo hizo? Qué amable. Te veré más tarde, en casa.

—Sí, nos vemos.

Tan pronto como Remus hubo abandonado el castillo, Harry se apresuró hacia las mazmorras, a la oficina de Severus. Se sentía casi físicamente enfermo pero no se detuvo, no podía. Tenían que hablar. Su mano quedó suspendida sobre el picaporte por unos minutos, antes que finalmente se decidiera por tocar.

—¿Si?— llegó un tono disgustado desde el interior.

Harry abrió la puerta lentamente, entró y cerró tras él. Severus levantó la mirada y su rostro se transformó en uno de sorpresa.

—Hola— musitó Harry.

—Hola— repitió Severus.

—Sé lo que dijiste… pero no pude esperar, me siento tan mal y…

—Harry, siéntate.

Se sentó en una silla frente a Severus. Miró alrededor de la habitación, evitando cuidadosamente los ojos del profesor. ¿Por qué no le estaba gritando? ¿Cómo podía estar tan calmado después de lo sucedido ese día?

—Entonces…, ¿qué tienes que decir?— preguntó Severus. Finalmente, Harry lo miró a los ojos y sintió que su estómago daba una voltereta.

—Quería explicarte todo, pero… preferiría que me escucharas sin interrumpir.

—Puedo hacer eso.

—Yo… yo quiero ser honesto contigo, Severus. Me he sentido atraído hacia tidesde hace mucho tiempo y estoy fuertemente convencido que estoy ciento por ciento enamorado de ti. Después que nosotros… En ningún momento pensé que corresponderías a mis sentimientos o que quisieras tener nada que ver conmigo en ese aspecto. Cuando averigüé que estaba embarazado quedé angustiado, no quería un bebé y si el aborto fuera legal, me hubiera hecho uno… Nunca intente contarte sobre mi embarazo porque no creí que estuvieras interesado de modo alguno.

No sé si estés en conocimiento, pero Remus y Sirius han estado intentando tener un bebé desde hace unos años, sin éxito hasta ahora. Yo les supliqué que se quedaran con el bebé cuando naciera. Ellos querían que yo aguardara antes de decidir nada, pero les prometí que, de otra manera, emplearía la ruta de la adopción… Y entonces, ese día nos encontramos en el callejón Diagon y tú me pediste salir… Era un sueño hecho realidad, pero en el momento equivocado… En fin, tuve mi primera ecografía y ésta indicó que estaba portando gemelos, y fue en ese momento cuando me arrepentí de mi decisión, y desde entonces he ido sintiéndome cada vez peor. Pero se lo prometí a Sirius y Remus. Lo siento tanto.

Harry terminó de hablar y miró a Severus, aguardando su respuesta. El hombre parecía estar hundido en sus pensamientos y tomó unos cuantos minutos antes que estuviera listo para hablar.

—Yo no he sido capaz de dejar de pensar en ti desde esa noche. Dudaba seriamente de que me encontraras atractivo, y le eché la culpa al alcohol que habías consumido. Cuando te vi en el callejón Diagon, quedé impactado por una ola de deseo hacia ti. Me sentí como un adolescente enamorado y pensé que no haría daño preguntarte. Lo peor que podía pasar es que dijeras que no, ¿cierto? Probablemente estabas esperando que te gritara y reclamara, pero sé que los últimos meses no han debido ser fáciles para ti, y no te culpo por asumir que la idea de tener un niño pudiera serme repulsiva… Tengo la certeza que esa sería la opinión de la mayoría de la gente.

—¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre los niños?— indagó Harry.

—Lo creas o no, siempre he deseado tener una familia. No soy una persona muy segura y no poseo demasiada auto confianza, así que me había resignado al hecho de que nunca encontraría a alguien que me amara y quisiera tener un niño conmigo, así que es un concepto que nunca había enfrentado… hasta ahora.

—¿Qué… qué estás diciendo?— susurró Harry.

—Estoy diciendo que creo que siento del mismo modo y, si tú quisieras, me gustaría que intentáramos ser una familia. Tú, yo… los bebés.

Harry comenzó a llorar y sacudió la cabeza con violencia. Eso no estaba pasando, no podía estar pasando.

—Espero que sean lágrimas de felicidad— bromeó Severus, aunque tenía una fuerte sospecha de que no lo eran.

—No puedo creer que lo que he estado soñando todos estos meses se haya convertido en realidad. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, pensé que pasara… Pero, no podemos.

—Bien, ¿quieres alejarte y tomarte un tiempo para pensarlo?

—No, no hay nada que pensar.

—Estoy un tanto confundido, Harry, pensaba que habías dicho que estabas… que tú me amabas.

—Lo hago— susurró Harry.

—¿Entonces por qué no podemos estar juntos?

—¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? Les hice una promesa a Sirius y a Remus, ellos van a ser los padres de los gemelos.

—Harry, no seas absurdo. Ellos son tus… _nuestros_ hijos. Black y Lupin comprenderán, tienes todo el derecho de cambiar de opinión, y tu promesa difícilmente tiene obligación legal.

—No puedo retractarme de mi promesa, Severus. Lo siento, pero simplemente no puedo. No romperé sus corazones. Éste es su sueño; si no hubiera sido por ellos, estaría en un proceso de adopción legal justo ahora y nunca hubiera tenido posibilidad de conservar a los bebés… Yo… yo lo lamento.

Harry se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Bueno, si ésa es tu decisión final…— dijo Severus.

—Lo es.

—Bien, en ese caso empezaré a preparar los papeles legales. Black y Lupin no se quedarán con mis niños cuando nazcan…Yo lo haré.

—No, Severus, por favor… tú…

—Sólo obsérvame.

ººººººººº

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Harry viera a Severus, y estaba en un lío. Se sentía enojado con Severus y no podía creer lo que éste estaba haciendo, pero sobre todo, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería tener una relación con Severus y convertirse en una familia cuando los gemelos llegaran. Eso trajo una sonrisa a su rostro y una sensación cálida en su panza, pero luego se enojó consigo mismo. El pensamiento lo consumía más y más a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Había dejado de trabajar en la tienda de bromas, principalmente por miedo a que Severus regresara, pero le dijo a los gemelos que simplemente estaba hecho polvo de estar parado todo el día.

—Harry, no deberías estar todo el día encerrado— dijo Sirius, mientras entraba en la sala de estar a buscar su abrigo, que estaba sobre el respaldo de una silla—. ¿Por qué no sales un rato?

—Sí, puede que lo haga.

—Bien, te veré más tarde.

Sirius salió de la casa y Harry sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejar pasar su oportunidad. Intento mantenerse alejado, de veras que sí, pero no estaba funcionando. Era como su hubiera un magneto empujándolo constantemente y ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Levantó una pluma y escribió una nota a Sirius y Remus, antes de subir las escaleras hasta su habitación, empacar sus cosas en una maleta y dejar la casa.

_Sirius y Remus_

_Lo siento tanto, por favor, perdónenme. No puedo entregarles_

_mis bebés, simplemente no puedo. Lo intenté con fuerza, pero_

_la verdad es que los quiero demasiado. El otro padre descubrió_

_todo recientemente, por accidente, y me quiere, quiere que _

_seamos una familia. Intenté negarme, pero es lo que deseo más_

_que nada. No puedo creer que les esté haciendo esto, los amo_

_tanto._

_Adiós_

_Su ahijado_

_Harry _

ººººººººº

Severus tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No podía concentrarse pues su mente regresaba constantemente a Harry y sus bebés. Se levantó de su escritorio en el aula de Pociones y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Al menos era viernes por la tarde, no más lecciones en dos días completos.

Empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta, pero alguien parado allí interrumpió su camino.

—¿Harry?— musitó Severus con sorpresa.

—Quiero que seamos una familia— contestó Harry.

Continuará…..

Próximo capítulo: Una nueva vida (esta vez sí, jeje)

Mi inmenso agradecimiento a todos los que siguen leyendo, especialmente a:

**Jean Slytherin, Darangel26-15, Olimka, Rarifica, SiriusLoveSlytherin, Lady Asuky, Lupita Snape y Velia**

por sus lindos comentarios

Rarifica: Yo no lo dejé ahí, fue la autora jeje. Y que conste en actas que intenté actualizar lo antes posible, pero son 3 historias. Ya sabes lo que hizo Severus . Besitos mil, linda

Lupita Snape:No te desmayes, porfa. En serio, corrí, pero no pude actualizar hasta hoy ¬¬. Cuidate mucho también. Besitos mil, linda

Las demás respuestas fueron directo a sus correos respectivos.

Besitos

Alisevv


	7. Una nueva vida

Too Much, Too Soon

Too Much, Too Soon

Demasiado en poco tiempo

Autor: TheSmurfs

Traductora: Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP, RL/SB

Advertencia: Historia Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico, contiene Mpreg y algo de OOC. Por favor, no se quejen pues ya fueron advertidos.

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling

La dirección de la historia original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Too Much, Too Soon**

**Demasiado en poco tiempo**

**Capítulo 7/11**

**Una nueva vida**

Harry entró en la casa de Severus y se sorprendió. Era moderna y, sorprendentemente, estaba decorada en colores neutros. Notando la impresión en el rostro de Harry, Severus no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Qué esperabas?

—No sé… pero no esto. Es realmente agradable.

El joven siguió a Severus hasta la salita, sentándose con él en el sofá. Un incómodo silencio cayó entre la pareja, ninguno de los dos sabía qué se suponía que deberían decir o hacer en ese preciso momento.

—Son una niña y un niño— dijo Harry, rompiendo el hielo finalmente.

—¿En serio? ¿Tienes algunas imágenes?

—No— contestó, recordando que había dicho a su padrino y a su pareja que mantuvieran las imágenes de la ecografía lejos de él—. Sirius y Remus las tienen.

—Bien, estoy seguro que te las devolverán, Harry… ¿Qué dijeron cuando te fuiste?

—No les dije exactamente; dejé una nota.

—¿Me mencionaste?

—No por el nombre. Sé que voy a tener que enfrentarme a ellos y explicarles sobre ti, pero en este momento, simplemente no soy capaz de manejarlo.

—Bueno, lo haremos juntos… cuando estés listo.

—Gracias… Sirius va a enloquecer.

—Déjalo. Eres un adulto, tienes tu propia vida y no tienes que rendirle cuentas.

—Lo sé, pero… él es como un padre para mí, y no quiero decepcionarlo.

—Harry, tú nunca podrías decepcionar a nadie.

Severus pasó su brazo por los hombros del joven y lo atrajo hacia si. Harry agradeció el abrazo de bienvenida. En ese momento, estaba sintiendo toda clase de emociones. Alivio, ansiedad, excitación, nerviosismo… ¿Estaba cometiendo un error al correr hacia Severus? Sabía que iban a tener un bebé, o más bien bebés, y que ambos decían que estaban enamorados del otro, ¿pero serían capaces de hacer que esto funcionara? Después de todo, sólo habían tenido una noche de pasión juntos, y el propio Harry estaba borracho. ¿Realmente podrían basar su relación futura en eso?

—Estás preocupado, ¿cierto?— preguntó Severus, presintiendo los pensamientos de Harry. Éste se sentó derecho y apartó el brazo del hombre; en lugar de eso, sostuvo su mano con la propia.

—Yo sólo… supongo que estoy asustado. ¿Y si las cosas no funcionan entre nosotros? ¿Y si descubrimos que nos odiamos, o que no podemos soportar vivir juntos?

—¿Crees que esos pensamientos no han cruzado por mi mente?

—¿También has tenido dudas?— preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

—Por supuesto, es algo humano. Estamos basando una vida sobre muy poco, es bastante posible que las cosas no funcionen, pero…creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo, por nuestros niños y por nosotros mismos, al menos debemos intentarlo. No creo que seríamos capaces de perdonamos si nos apartamos de esto.

—Yo quiero que funcione— musitó Harry suavemente.

—Yo también— convino Severus.

Harry sonrió y colocó sus manos sobre su vientre, acariciándolo con afecto.

—¿Puedes creer que nuestros niños están aquí?— dijo, feliz.

—Es asombroso, ¿cierto?

—Así que… ¿me vas a dar un recorrido por tu casa?

—Nuestra casa, Harry… y antes de mostrártela, sólo quiero que sepas que tengo dos habitaciones de invitados, así que puedes tomar una de ellas. Te sugeriría la del fondo de la casa, es un poco pequeña pero la vista a través de la ventana es asombrosa.

—¿No podemos… no podemos compartir una habitación?

—¿Tú quieres… dormir conmigo?

Harry asintió.

—Bien, si estás seguro, a mí también me gustaría.

Harry y Severus se sonrieron.

ººººººººº

Harry estaba en el baño cepillándose los dientes. Se inclinó sobre el lavamanos y cuando se enderezó nuevamente, vio a Severus en el espejo, apoyado contra la puerta y sonriéndole. Sintió mariposas en su estómago, y no supo si eran debidas a los sentimientos por Severus o a que uno de los bebés se estaba moviendo. Sacó su cepillo de dientes de la boca y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás mirando?— preguntó.

—A ti— contestó Severus—. Luces tan adorable.

—Sólo estoy cepillando mis dientes— señaló el joven.

—Lo sé, pero… todavía luces adorable.

Severus caminó hasta colocarse detrás de Harry y lo abrazó. Harry deseaba que esa sensación no terminara jamás; se sentía cómodo, protegido y amado. Su pareja besó su cuello y después retrocedió, saliendo nuevamente del baño.

Varios minutos más tarde, Harry también salió del baño, ya con el pijama puesto. Todavía no estaba del todo cómodo sobre estar desnudo en presencia de Severus, aún le tomaría algo de tiempo acostumbrarse. Tan pronto como observó al maestro sentado en la cama, notó que todo lo que vestía era un boxers. Sin esperar a que el hombre se diera cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, apartó la vista y dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado de la cama.

Severus tenía un cuerpo fantástico, y Harry no podía creer que ya se sentía excitado por éste. ¡No tenía autocontrol en absoluto! Metiéndose bajo el edredón, observó mientras el hombre seguía su ejemplo y se inclinaba de lado para apagar la lámpara. La habitación quedó a oscuras y en silencio. Harry estimó que estaban a unos cuatro pies de distancia y decidió que eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Necesitaba… contacto.

—¿Severus?

—¿Si?

—¿Crees que podrías…?

—¿Qué?

—Yo… ¿podrías colocar tus brazos a mi alrededor?

Severus no contestó, pero se acercó a él. Harry estaba acostado sobre su espalda, y aunque estaban en oscuridad, Severus logró encontrar su mejilla sin problema, y la acarició suavemente. El joven sostuvo su mano y susurró 'bésame'. Severus se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó sus labios a la perfección. Harry estaba en el cielo, se sentía tan bien ser besado por el hombre por el cual había estado suspirando los últimos meses. Cuando Severus deslizó su lengua dentro, Harry gimió en agradecimiento. Podía sentir su pene endureciéndose, pero esperaba que su pareja no lo notara o intentara avanzar más, pues no estaba seguro de estar listo aún.

Después de otro par de minutos, el mayor rompió el beso. Ambos se habían acostumbrado lo suficiente a la oscuridad como para distinguir que se estaban sonriendo uno al otro.

—Gírate— pidió Severus, y el joven se colocó de lado, dándole la espalda. Sonrió cuando sintió el cuerpo del profesor entrar en contacto con su espalda, y murmuró con satisfacción cuando los fuertes brazos lo rodearon, descansando sobre su barriga.

—¿Siempre llevas ropa de cama?— susurró Severus.

—No— contestó—. Pero, no creo que estaría cómodo… todavía.

—Está bien, toma el tiempo que necesites. Buenas noches, Harry.

—Buenas noches.

ººººººººº

Una semana había pasado. Harry entró en la cocina, donde Severus estaba esperando que su tostada saliera. El joven se veía nervioso. Caminó alrededor un rato. Ni siquiera saltó cuando el tostador expulsó la tostada y Severus la tomó y comenzó a comer.

—Vale, dime si esto te suena bien— pidió Harry, deteniéndose finalmente. Levantó la nota que acababa de escribir y empezó a leerla en voz alta.

_Sirius y Remus_

_Quisiera explicarles todo y que ambos se reúnan _

_con el otro padre._

_¿Podríamos reunirnos en su casa este viernes, _

_a las seis de la tarde?_

_Cariños_

_Harry_

—Está bien— dijo Severus—. Sólo les estás pidiendo verlos; no tiene por qué llevar ningún significado oculto, o ser un trabajo de Shakespeare.

—¿Quién es Shakespeare?

—Nadie que importe— Severus rió—. ¿Vas a ver al señor Weasley y la señorita Granger hoy?

—Sí, nos reuniremos a almorzar. Por cierto, puedes referirte a ellos por sus nombres de pila.

—Hmmm— replicó el hombre, pretendiendo estar demasiado ocupado en su tostada para contestar.

—Estaba pensando que quiero llamar a los bebés Ron y Hermione— siguió Harry, deliberadamente inexpresivo.

—Eaggg— gruñó Severus, la boca llena de tostada.

—¿Disculpa?— inquirió Harry, riendo. Severus tragó su tostada y frunció el ceño—. Como te decía, voy a nombrar a los bebés como mis mejores amigos.

—Harry, eso es ridículo.

—Pero… pero es mi sueño— el joven sorbió y Severus lo miró, asombrado.

—Bueno, si realmente…— comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando Harry estalló en carcajadas—. Oh, muy gracioso.

—Deberías haberte visto la cara— dijo Harry, todavía riendo.

—Bueno, mejor me voy a trabajar, te veo luego— Severus lo besó en los labios antes de dejar la casa.

ººººººººº

—Wow, mírate— gritó Hermione, tan pronto como Harry entró en el Caldero Chorreante—. Estás tan grande.

—Lo sé— contestó con orgullo, poniendo las manos sobre su panza.

—¿Puedo tocarla?— preguntó la chica.

Harry asintió. Ron observó mientras Harry y Hermione arrullaban sobre los bebés.

—¿Y qué tal van las cosas entre tú y Snape?— preguntó Ron, en cuanto todos se sentaron.

—Van bien. Al principio hubo algo de incomodidad, pero desapareció realmente rápido. De verdad espero que todo funcione entre nosotros.

—¿Ustedes han… ya sabes?— indago el pelirrojo, enarcando las cejas.

—No seas tan grosero— lo regañó Hermione.

—Está bien— rió Harry—. No lo hemos hecho, pero sé que quiero hacerlo, aunque quizás no todavía. Nos hemos besado y ha sido realmente lindo. Él se preocupa por mí, viene a casa después del trabajo y cocina.

—Yo desearía que Ron cocinara de vez en cuando— comentó Hermione, lanzándole al pelirrojo una mirada significativa.

—Yo soy un tío— replicó Ron, como si eso resolviera el tema. Harry y Hermione rieron.

—Es tan bueno verlos, chicos— dijo Harry—. Sé que me he portado de forma miserable los últimos meses, pero prometo que no lo haré mas.

—Me alegra que vayas a conservar los bebés, sabía que lo harías— dijo Hermione.

—Vamos a ordenar, estoy hambriento— sugirió Ron.

ººººººººº

El viernes en la tarde llegó, y con él, la reunión que Harry había arreglado con Sirius y Remus. En parte, esperaba que ellos le hubieran escrito diciendo que no podían asistir, pero en cambio, decían que no podían aguardar para verlo. Él y Severus estaban parados cerca de la casa, fuera de la vista desde las ventanas.

—Estoy tan nervioso— musitó Harry.

—Todo va a salir bien— lo tranquilizó Severus—. ¿Estás seguro que quieres entrar solo primero?

—Sí, seguro.

—Vale… Bien, buena suerte, y recuerda que yo voy a estar aquí.

Severus lo besó y observó como recorría el jardín de la casa de Black y Lupin. Sabía que decirle a Harry que todo iba a estar bien era una completa ingenuidad. Black difícilmente le daría la bienvenida a su casa con los brazos abiertos, ofreciéndole té y galletas.

Harry alcanzó la puerta de entrada y tocó. Pasaron tres segundos, literalmente, antes que la puerta se abriera y el joven quedara frente a frente con su padrino.

—Hola— saludó Harry con voz débil.

Sirius lo abrazó, diciendo en su oído:

—Es tan bueno verte.

Luego lo condujo hasta el sofá donde estaba Remus y trajo té. Todos se sentaron en silencio por unos momentos, sin saber qué decir para romper el hielo entre ellos.

—Lo siento— dijo Harry suavemente.

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte— contestó Remus, sonriendo.

Harry no podía entender por qué no lo destrozaban. ¡Él había roto sus corazones, se lo merecía!

—Harry, hay algo que debemos decirte— habló Sirius, mirando a Remus con ojos brillantes—. Tengo dos meses de embarazo.

—Oh, mi Dios… Wow, felicitaciones.

—Gracias, aunque después de lo que pasó la última vez que estuve embarazado… bien, entenderás que no estamos celebrando todavía.

—Todo va a estar bien, Sirius, yo sé que sí… Ésta es la mejor noticia que he oído en siglos. Mira, estoy tan apenado por todo, yo…

—Harry, escucha lo que tenemos que decirte— lo interrumpió Remus.

—Vale.

—Nosotros nunca quisimos quedarnos con tus bebés— explicó Sirius—. Por supuesto, si después que nacieran tú hubieras insistido en que los cuidáramos, lo hubiéramos hecho y los hubiéramos tratado como propios. Pero siempre deseamos que cambiaras de opinión y ni por un momento creímos que los bebés eran nuestros.

—¿Entonces sólo estaban actuando?

—Más o menos, sí— confirmó Remus.

—Dios, me siento tan estúpido… Debería haberles dicho como me sentía realmente luego de la primera ecografía.

—No pensemos en eso— dijo Remus—. Todo fue un malentendido, pero ya se aclaró. Entonces, ¿dónde está ese hombre tuyo?

A Harry no le gustaba cuan entusiasmados se veían Sirius y Remus. Las sonrisas en sus rostros serían rápidamente removidas una vez que vieran quien se encontraba en la puerta de entrada.

—Está afuera, pero antes que entre… quiero que ambos sepan que lo amo. La noche que concebimos a los gemelos yo lo busqué. Desde entonces, no fui capaz de dejar de pensar en él; luego nos vimos y me dijo que él sentía del mismo modo. Queremos estar juntos y levantar una familia. Sólo… no nos juzguen.

Harry se levantó y salió de la casa. Le explicó brevemente a Severus lo que había hecho hasta ahora, sobre el embarazo de Sirius y que ellos nunca desearon a los bebés. Regresaron a la casa tomados de la mano. Al segundo que Sirius registró quien estaba atravesando su puerta, se quedó congelado.

—¿Qué? ¿Él…? No, no, esto no puede ser.

—Sirius, por favor, escúchanos— suplicó Harry.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a mi ahijado?— espetó Sirius mirando a Severus, quien apretaba una mano de Harry y se contenía para no responder, se lo había prometido a Harry.

—Sirius, tranquilízate, piensa en el bebé. Nos dijeron que debes permanecer libre de tensiones tanto como sea posible, ¿recuerdas?— decía Remus, intentando calmarlo.

—Remus, ¿de verdad crees que me puedo tranquilizar ante esto?

—Felicidades por su embarazo— dijo Severus, tan amable como le fue posible—. Harry me dijo que llevan intentándolo desde hace algún tiempo.

—¿Has discutido nuestra vida privada con él?— Sirius gritó a Harry, quien murmuró:

—Lo siento.

—Largo de mi casa, Snivellus— gruñó Sirius, peligrosamente, acercándose a él, pero se detuvo cuando un dolor agudo le hizo doblarse sobre si mismo.

—Oh, mi Dios, Sirius, ¿qué pasa?— preguntó Remus, corriendo a su lado.

—No lo sé— replicó preocupado, mientras era golpeado por otra ola de dolor.

—Tenemos que ir al hospital.

—Yo también voy— dijo Harry.

—No, quédate aquí… por favor— suplicó Remus—. Te mantendré informado.

Y con eso, Sirius y él partieron. Harry comenzó a llorar de inmediato, y Severus lo envolvió en un abrazo.

—Severus, ¿y si pierde al bebé? Será mi culpa, y nunca podré perdonarme.

Continuará…

Próximo capítulo: Sexo (no debería anticiparles el título, pero soy muy buena, jajaja)

Como siempre, infinitas gracias por seguir aquí conmigo, especialmente a:

**Darkangel26-15, Lupita Snape, Lady Asuky y Jean Slytherin**

por sus lindos comentarios. Ellos son la gasolina de mi diccionario inglés/español


	8. Sexo

Too Much, Too Soon

Too Much, Too Soon

Demasiado en poco tiempo

Autor: TheSmurfs

Traductora: Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP, RL/SB

Advertencia: Historia Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico, contiene Mpreg y algo de OOC. Por favor, no se quejen pues ya fueron advertidos.

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling

La historia original la pueden encontrar en

/s/3489845/1/TooMuchTooSoon

**Too Much, Too Soon**

**Demasiado en poco tiempo**

**Capítulo 8/11**

**Sexo**

Harry y Severus permanecían en la casa de Sirius y Remus. Harry estaba sentado, nervioso, mordiéndose las uñas, mientras Severus hacía interminables tazas de té, que acababan enfriándose sin ser tocadas. Después de casi cuatro horas de espera, se escucharon ruidos en la puerta, y Remus entró en la casa. Harry corrió hacia él.

—Remus… ¿cómo está? ¿Cómo está el bebé?

—No lo perdió.

—Oh, Gracias, Dios… Entonces, ¿dónde está?

—Tiene que permanecer en observación un tiempo, al menos hasta la revisión de las doce semanas. Dijeron que había amenaza de aborto involuntario, y dado su historial, el hospital es el mejor lugar para él si queremos que el embarazo llegue a buen término.

—Remus, lo siento tanto, es mi culpa que esto haya pas…

—Harry, no fue tu culpa— lo interrumpió Remus—. No quiero escucharte decir eso nuevamente, ¿vale?

—Vale.

—Sirius me pidió que te dijera que te ama y quiere que seas feliz, y que si puedes perdonarlo por esta… explosión, realmente le gustaría que lo visitaras. Después de todo, va a estar aburrido allí por un par de días, estoy seguro que le encantará tu compañía.

—Por supuesto que iré. Yo también estoy bastante aburrido.

Severus se acercó a ellos y Remus atrapó su mirada.

—Cuídalo— le pidió, haciendo un gesto hacia Harry—. Es muy precioso para Sirius y para mí. Él estaba impresionado antes; sabes cuan protector puede ser, no lo tomes como algo demasiado personal.

—Todo está olvidado, Lupin. Y no te preocupes, intento dar a Harry y a nuestros niños la major vida que pueda.

—Te creo— dijo Remus con sinceridad—. Miren, es mejor que se vayan, es muy tarde.

—Me puedo quedar si quieres— propuso Harry.

—No, no, vete, voy a estar bien. Estoy agotado, así que probablemente caiga dormido en cuanto se hayan ido.

—Vale— aceptó el más joven, abrazando a Remus como despedida antes que Severus y él abandonaran el lugar, tomados de la mano.

ºººººººººº

—Hola— saludó Harry, mientras entraba en la habitación de Sirius en el hospital, y era recibido con una cálida sonrisa.

—Me alegra verte— contestó el animago, abriendo los brazos y engullendo a Harry en un apretado abrazo. Se separaron y Harry se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. Sirius fue el primero en sacar a colación los eventos de los días anteriores.

—Lamento todo lo que pasó ayer, Harry. Realmente, no debería haberme exaltado así… es sólo que, de toda la gente, Snape era el último que hubiera esperado ver atravesando mi puerta.

—No, yo lo siento. Debería habértelo dicho en lugar de llegar con él como lo hice.

—Harry, ¿tú… tú lo amas? ¿O es sólo que sientes que debes estar con él porque es el padre?

—Sirius, lo amo. Querría estar con él aunque no estuviera embarazado— contestó sonriendo.

—¿Y eres feliz con él?

—Como nunca.

—Y… ¿él está contento con los bebés?

—Alucina. Admito que fue una sorpresa, nunca imaginé que Severus Snape fuera del tipo paternal.

—Ni yo— rió Sirius—. Bien, eso es todo lo que quería escuchar, que eres feliz. Realmente… realmente te veo como a un hijo, Harry, y sé que probablemente no debería hacerlo, pero lo hago. Quiero que seas feliz y no puedo evitar ser protector contigo.

—No. A mí me… me gusta. Yo también siento como si fueras mi padre, tanto tú como Remus _son_ mis padres— hizo una pausa para reír—. Cuando me viste con Severus, sentí como si fueras a enviarme castigado a mi habitación… Pero en serio, me gusta saber que hay dos personas en el mundo que me aman sin importar lo que yo haga o diga.

Sirius sonrió con afecto a su ahijado. Harry realmente se veía feliz y contento, incluso radiante, pero quizás eso tenía algo que ver con el embarazo.

—¿Por qué Remus y tú no me dijeron que estabas embarazado?— indagó Harry.

—No queríamos preocuparte sobre lo que pasaría con los bebés. Además, tampoco estaba realmente entusiasmado con la idea de contarle a nadie. Incluso consideré si decirle a Remus cuando lo descubrí. Estoy asustado en verdad, Harry. Sólo tengo dos meses, todavía faltan otras cuatro o cinco semanas donde todo podría salir potencialmente mal de nuevo.

—Estás en el mejor lugar, Sirius. ¿Cómo se siente Remus?

—Ha estado a mi lado desde que lo averiguamos. Hablando sobre nombres, queriendo mirar ropa de bebé… Pero yo sólo… no puedo lograr estar contento. Quizás es diferente porque soy quien está llevando al bebé, pero…

—Sirius, escúchame— lo interrumpió Harry, sosteniendo su mano—. Las cosas van a salir bien. Te has hecho pruebas y no han podido encontrar una razón lógica de por qué has tenido dificultades para embarazarte y llevar el bebé a término, así que no tienes ninguna anormalidad física. Aunque no imposible, sería improbable que sufrieras dos veces un aborto espontáneo. Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que ser positivo. Estar abatido no les hará bien ni a ti ni al bebé.

—Lo sé, tienes razón… y gracias.

—Yo también estoy entusiasmado— dijo Harry—. Voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita… o algo así.

—Sí, y yo voy a tener dos nietos… o algo así.

ººººººººº

—Entonces, ¿él va a estar bien?— preguntó Severus, mientras entraban a la habitación, preparándose para dormir.

—Sí. Bien, en realidad está preocupado, pero por lo demás, está bien.

—Bueno, eso era de esperar. No debe ser fácil para él estar todo el día en el hospital cuando técnicamente no tiene nada malo.

—Severus Snape, ¿acaso estás mostrando señales de simpatía hacia Sirius Black?

Severus sonrió pero no contestó a la pregunta. Fue hacia la cama y se metió bajo el edredón, colocando las manos detrás de su cabeza mientras observaba como Harry se cambiaba.

—¿Te importa?— preguntó Harry, intentando sonar serio, pero riendo al mismo tiempo.

—No, no me importa— contestó el hombre, alzando las cejas apreciativamente, mientras Harry retiraba todas sus ropas excepto los calzoncillos.

Se sentía cómodo desnudándose ante Severus; su barriga aún le hacía sentir un poquito de vergüenza pero no quería perecer inmaduro ante su pareja, al insistir en llevar camisetas todo el tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿qué hicieron todo el día?— interrogó Severus, mientras Harry se sentaba en el borde de la cama

—Jugamos un juego muggle llamado Monopolio. ¿Has escuchado sobre él?

—Sí, ¿no es ése donde se compran las calles de Londres, estaciones de trenes, y ese tipo de cosas?

—Sí. La verdad, es bastante divertido, pero tarda siglos en terminarse.

—¿Quién ganó?

—Yo. Pero creo que Sirius me dejó ganar.

Severus palmeó la cama a su lado, invitándolo a unirse a él. Cuando Harry se deslizó bajo el edredón también, el mayor se acercó a él, colocando una mano sobre su vientre e inclinándose para besarlo. Esto se había convertido en un ritual de buenas noches. A Harry realmente le gustaba sentir la mano de Severus en su barriga desnuda, enviaba escalofríos a través de su espina.

Mientras se besaban, el joven puso las manos a cada lado del rostro de su pareja y lo atrajo más cerca, profundizando el beso y gimiendo con placer mientras la lengua de Severus se deslizaba en su boca.

—Te quiero dentro de mí— susurró, rompiendo el beso.

—¿Estás seguro?— preguntó Severus, buscando en su cara posibles pistas de inseguridad.

Harry levantó una mano y onduló un mechón del cabello del maestro detrás de su oreja antes de mirarse en sus ojos y sonreír.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Después de todo…— hizo un gesto hacia su barriga—… no es como si alguno de nosotros fuera virgen. A menos que… ¿estás tú seguro de querer hacerlo?

—Por supuesto que sí— contestó el hombre.

Reasumiendo su beso, Severus retiró la ropa interior de Harry y la propia, revelando sus erecciones, que ya estaban duras en anticipación a lo que iba a suceder. Cuando sintió que no podría esperar más, se alejó del beso, jadeante, y musitó:

—Verdaderamente te amo, Harry

—Yo también te amo— contestó el joven, el rostro enrojecido de tanto besarse.

Snape levantó las piernas de Harry hasta sus hombros, cuidadosamente, asegurándose de evitar golpear su vientre. Pasó los siguientes minutos preparando su entrada, con uno, dos y finalmente tres dedos. Todo el tiempo estuvieron mirándose a los ojos y riendo como niños de escuela. Aunque estaban enamorados, vivían juntos e iban a tener gemelos, se sentía como si nunca antes lo hubieran hecho, como si fuera su primera vez. Una vez que Harry estuvo completamente preparado, Severus ubico su erección en su entrada.

Mirándolo por última vez para confirmar que tenía permiso para hacer esto, empujó su pene en su interior, lentamente. El joven jadeó ante la intrusión y sonrió a su pareja, para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien. Severus se inclinó, algo torpemente a causa de la barriga del chico, y lo besó nuevamente, dejando que Harry se acostumbrara a la sensación antes de continuar.

—Oh, Dios, Severus, tienes que moverte— suplicó el chico después de unos minutos.

Severus comenzó a embestir dentro de Harry. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que sintiera que el orgasmo empezaba a construirse en su interior, y lo impulsaba a aumentar la velocidad, llevándolo a la cúspide. Colapsando en la cama, al lado de Harry, le tomó un par de minutos recuperar el aliento, y una vez estable, se sentó frente a su pareja.

—¿Tengo tu permiso para ocuparme de esto?— preguntó, haciendo un gesto al miembro, todavía duro, de Harry.

—Adelante.

ººººººººº

—Hola— saludó Harry desde el sofá, al escuchar como se abría y cerraba la puerta del frente.

—Hola— contestó Severus, entrando, hundiéndose en el sofá a su lado y besándolo.

—Hmmm, musitó el joven—. Eso fue agradable.

—¿De quién es la carta?— indagó el recién llegado, notando el sobre abierto en la mesita de centro.

—Es de Sirius. Salió del hospital, su revisión de las doce semanas resultó perfectamente normal y no hay razón por la que debiera pasar nada malo.

—Son fantásticas noticias— comentó Severus, sonriéndole.

—Lo sé. No puedo negar que estaba preocupado. Va a ser tan genial tener bebés de la misma edad. Sirius y yo podríamos comenzar nuestro propio equipo de deportes. ¿No sería lindo?

—Hmmm, mucho— comentó Severus, no muy convencido, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo.

—Ey, he tenido que defenderte ante Sirius, ¿sabes?... Él no piensa que seas muy… paternal.

Harry estaba tratando de contener la risa, pero su pareja no lo notó.

—¿Así que la gente no cree que yo tenga madera para padre? Ya veo.

Severus levantó la camiseta de Harry y colocó la mano sobre su vientre, para luego bajar la cabeza muy cerca y susurrar:

—Hola, bebés, aquí está su papi— musitó fingiendo un tono aniñado. Harry rió y el mayor no supo si su estómago se movía a causa de la risa o porque los bebés estaban pateando—. ¿Ves? Soy un padre nato— dijo feliz. Harry continuó riendo—. ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Tú— replicó, todavía riendo.

Severus detuvo su risa besándolo. Pasaron varios minutos antes que se alejara y musitara:

—Deseo que nos acostemos temprano.

—Hemos tenido mucho de eso últimamente— contestó Harry.

—¿Te estás quejando?

—En lo absoluto. Tú primero.

Continuará….

Próximo capítulo: Día de San Valentín

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y mi profundo agradecimiento a:

**Darkangel26-15, Abysm, Lady Asuky, Velia, Jean-Slytherin, Lupita Snape, Herminione y Tentoushi-tomoe**

Por sus geniales comentarios.

Abysm: Cariñoooo. Que sorpresota verte por aquí, no sabes la gran alegría que me das. Me alegra que te guste lo que sigo seleccionando y que me sigas leyendo. Besitos mil, preciosa. Te quiero.

Herminione: Me alegra que te gustara y gracias por tu apoyo. Besitos mil, linda

Los demás comentarios los respondí en sus respectivos correos.

Hasta la próxima

Besitos


	9. Día de San Valentín

Too Much, Too Soon

Too Much, Too Soon

Demasiado en poco tiempo

Autor: TheSmurfs

Traductora: Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP, RL/SB

Advertencia: Historia Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico, contiene Mpreg y algo de OOC. Por favor, no se quejen pues ya fueron advertidos.

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling

La historia original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Nota de Alisevv: Esta semana ha sido algo triste para mí, a causa de unos ingratos comentarios recibidos hacia la traducción de Mi Hombre Viernes que hicimos en alima21, comentarios hechos en una situación igualmente ingrata.**

**No voy a hablar de qué se trata, no creo que sea adecuado hacerlo aquí, pero si alguien lo leyó, quiero que sepan que estoy muy orgullosa de pertenecer a Alima21, y de haber trabajado con quienes siempre serán mis eternas amigas, Maria y Lui, y creo que hicimos un trabajo serio y de calidad, y con todo el cariño del mundo.**

**No soy perfecta, nadie lo es, pero cuando traduzco trato de dar lo mejor de mí, por las autoras y por ustedes. Por favor, si alguna vez ven algo mal traducido o que no les parezca, díganmelo a mí, yo siempre estoy dispuesta a rectificar y a escuchar sugerencias.**

**Perdonen por esta filípica, pero necesitaba ponerla para poder continuar con mis traducciones.**

**Un beso enorme a todos**

**Alisevv**

**Too Much, Too Soon**

**Demasiado en poco tiempo**

**Capítulo 9/11**

**Día de San Valentín**

—Harry, me voy a trabajar— dijo Severus desde la salita. Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con El Profeta frente a él pero sin leer realmente.

—¿Harry?— llamó nuevamente Severus, pero el joven no se movió. Finalmente, el Profesor de Pociones entró en la cocina. Harry levantó la vista brevemente antes de regresar su atención al periódico.

—¿Qué ocurre?— indagó Severus, sentándose en la silla al lado de su pareja.

—Mmat— el murmullo resultó incomprensible.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy gordo— dijo en voz alta, y Severus rió. Harry le lanzó una mirada peligrosa, que lo calló de inmediato.

—Harry, no estás gordo— musitó, colocando una mano sobre su, tenía que admitirlo, prominente barriga. Después de todo, tenía siete meses de embarazo y eran gemelos—. Estás embarazado, y estás manteniendo a nuestros niños seguros y cálidos hasta que estén listos para reunirse con nosotros en el mundo real.

—Esa es sólo otra manera de llamarme gordo— contestó, abatido—. Siento como si hubiera estado embarazado desde siempre.

—Mírale el lado positivo, todo terminará pronto. Sólo faltan dos meses, e incluso puede que decidan venir antes. ¿Y qué conseguiremos al final de todo esto? Dos hermosos bebitos. Soy un hombre afortunado, te tengo a ti y eres hermoso.

Harry sonrió adorablemente y Severus aprovecho para besarlo, esperando que con eso se animara. Sabía que las hormonas de su pareja estaban por todas partes, pero en cierta forma, era pesado tener que tranquilizarlo cada cinco minutos, diciéndole que no era feo, que no estaba gordo, que no bla bla bla.

—Bien, debería irme a trabajar ya— Severus le sonrió.

—Oh, vale. Hasta luego.

—¿No hay algo que quieras decir… o que quieras darme?

—Umm, no— contestó Harry, frunciendo el ceño ante el todavía sonriente rostro de Severus.

Severus se levantó y abandonó la habitación. Segundos más tarde, regresó con lo que parecía un sobre enorme y un obsequio.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry preguntó:

—¿Para qué es eso?

El hombre regresó a su sitio al lado de Harry y le entregó el sobre y el regalo.

—Muy gracioso, Harry— Severus extendió su mano, como si esperara que algo le fuera entregado.

—Yo no… umm…

—¿No recuerdas qué día es hoy?— preguntó Severus, la sonrisa apagándose en su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Es San Valentín.

—Oh, mierda, lo olvidé por completo— Harry llevó las manos a su boca, impactado, y luego miró la tarjeta y el regalo, que estaban sobre la mesa frente a él—. Lo siento tanto, Severus… He estado distraído y… Te conseguiré algo hoy, lo prometo.

—Está bien— contestó Severus, besándolo en los labios con dulzura, para luego correr una mano por su cabello—. Culparemos a las hormonas y a los antojos de helado, papas fritas y caramelos. Esto ha tenido que inutilizar un tanto tu cerebro.

—No pensé que estarías interesado en algo tan _inútil_ como el día de San Valentín— Harry sonrió.

—Ey, tú no te quedarás con estos entonces— replicó, asiendo la tarjeta y el obsequio.

—¡No, sí quiero! ¡Quiero!— exclamó el joven—. Sólo estaba bromeando.

Tomó la tarjeta y el regalo y los abrió. Severus le había comprado una esfera de nieve del castillo de Hogwarts. Como era previsible, Harry empezó a llorar tan pronto como la vio, y Severus lo abrazó.

—Apenas puedo esperar a que los pequeños estén fuera de ti— se rió—. Todas estas hormonas te están volviendo ultra sensible.

—Lo siento— sollozó, y Severus le dijo que dejara la bobería—. Debes pensar que soy patético.

—Harry, no creo que seas patético— contestó con paciencia y besó su coronilla antes de levantarse—. Mejor me voy a trabajar, te veo luego.

ººººººººº

Severus llegó a su casa feliz y excitado. Iba a prepararle a Harry una romántica cena de San Valentín, y esperaba que la noche condujera eventualmente a actividades entre las sábanas. En los últimos tiempos, su pareja había estado bastante renuente en ese aspecto y él estaba frustrado. Entró en la salita y se unió a Harry, quien estaba sentado en el sofá.

—Te conseguí más papitas fritas de las que has estado antojado— dijo Severus, entregándole una bolsa llena de éstas.

—Oh, gracias— contestó, tomando la bolsa y colocándola en el piso.

—¿Qué te gustaría cenar?— indagó—. Voy a hacer una comida especial por San Valentín.

—Lo que sea, no importa— el joven esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien?— Severus frunció el entrecejo.

—Estoy bien— era evidente que Harry mentía.

—No, no lo estás… Harry, ¿qué ocurre?

—Sólo… un poco de… dolor, eso es todo.

—¿Qué?— gritó Severus.

—No es nada, de veras— trató de razonar el muchacho, pero Severus no estaba de acuerdo.

—Harry, ¿dónde es el dolor?— le preguntó, severo. Su pareja puso una mano sobre su vientre—. Oh, mi Dios. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Umm, sólo unas horas… Te dije que no es na…

—¿UNAS HORAS?— rugió el hombre—. Por el amor de Dios, Harry, debemos ir al hospital.

—No, es sólo… Sólo tengo siete meses, Severus, es sólo un dolor, yo…

—Harry, por una vez en tu vida, date cuenta de lo que estás diciendo. Si estás sintiendo dolor, debemos ir a que te revisen.

—Pero…— empezó a protestar, pero estalló en sollozos.

Severus lo atrajo a sus brazos.

—Todo va a estar bien— susurró, pero su corazón latía violentamente contra su pecho. Esto no lucía nada bien.

ººººººººº

—Señor Potter, me temo que ha entrado en labor— les informó la medibruja, después de pasar unos cuantos minutos examinándolo. Ambos se miraron impactados y con rostros preocupados.

—¿Qué significa esto?— interrogó Severus—. Sin duda es… es demasiado pronto.

—Es demasiado prematuro para emitir un juicio, señor Snape. Los bebés no parecen mostrar señal alguna de problemas y eso es muy alentador. Sí, van a ser prematuros y pequeños, pero no hay necesidad de asustarse demasiado.

—¿No puede detenerlo?

—Me temo que no, tenemos que dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso.

—Severus— susurró Harry, y el hombre tomó su mano y corrió su otra mano a través de su cabello—. Estoy siendo castigado porque… porque quería deshacerme de ell…

—Harry, no quiero oírte decir nada como eso, ¿me escuchas? Nadie tiene la culpa. Y nuestros bebés van a estar bien.

Retiró la mano del cabello del chico y la colocó sobre su vientre. Le sonrió y Harry le devolvió una débil sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que avise a Black y Lupin?

El joven asintió.

ººººººººº

—¡Sirius!— gritó Harry, tan pronto como su padrino apareció en el umbral. Habían pasado unas horas desde que Severus se había puesto en contacto con ello. Los hombres habían salido a cenar para celebrar el día de San Valentín y no habían recibido la lechuza antes. Sirius corrió hacia su ahijado y lo tomó en sus brazos. A la sazón, tenía cinco meses de embarazo y tuvo que ubicarse de lado, para mantener su propio vientre fuera del camino.

—¿Estás bien?— indagó, su voz destilando preocupación— Harry asintió y sonrió débilmente para animar a Sirius—. Siento no haber podido llegar antes. ¿Están bien los bebés?

—Por lo que saben, no hay problemas hasta el momento— contestó.

—Te ves cansado— intervino Remus mirando a Harry, y tomó a Sirius del brazo para conducirlo hacia la puerta—. Esperaremos afuera.

—Severus, estoy tan… No puedo seguir haciendo esto— musitó Harry suavemente, en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de Sirius y Remus—. Simplemente, no puedo. He cambiado de opinión, no quiero a los bebés, has que esto se vaya.

Antes que el hombre tuviera oportunidad de contestar, la medibruja apareció nuevamente en la habitación.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó, y Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Está cansado— señaló Severus.

—Bueno, eso es comprensible— replicó la sanadora, distraída, mientras procedía a revisar a su paciente. Unos minutos más tarde, informó a Harry que estaba casi listo para pujar.

—Pero no puedo— contestó él—. Estoy demasiado débil; sólo quiero irme a casa.

La medibruja sostuvo su mano y le lanzó una mirada comprensiva.

—Sé que es difícil, señor Potter, pero miles de personas dan a luz cada día en todo el mundo. Estará bien, y el resultado final serán dos hermosos bebés.

ººººººººº

—Puje, señor Potter— gritaba la sanadora, y Harry pujaba, apretando la mano de Severus tanto como podía. Mientras se derrumbaba de nuevo en la cama, jadeando con fuerza, Severus uso un paño para secar el sudor de su frente y susurró:

—Lo estás haciendo estupendamente, Harry.

—Pero… he sufrido esto por horas… ¿Cuánto falta?— se quejó, exhausto.

—Ya están casi aquí— lo animó la medibruja—. Sólo un gran empujón y el primer bebé estará afuera. Ahora, PUJE.

Harry aferró con más fuerza la mano de Severus y con el poquito de energía que le quedaba, pujó tan fuerte como pudo. El primer bebé fue levantado por la medibruja, pero apenas tuvieron tiempo de echarle una mirada antes que otra sanadora se lo llevara a otra habitación.

—¿Dónde está mi bebé?— interrogó Harry.

—Lo llevamos a una incubadora, señor Potter. Como los mellizos son prematuros, queremos tomar todas las precauciones. Ahora, ¿dejamos que salga su hija?

Apenas dos minutos más tarde, Harry dio a luz a su niña. Ella también fue llevada a otra habitación y el joven se derrumbó contra las almohadas, agradecido de que todo hubiera terminado.

—Bien hecho— musitó Severus, y Harry logró entregarle una auténtica sonrisa.

—Como les dije, sus bebés están bien— informó la medibruja, sacándolos de su momento de intimidad—. No hay mayores problemas, pero queremos que permanezcan en la incubadora al menos una semana, para asegurar que sus pulmones se desarrollen completamente.

—¿Podemos verlos?— preguntó Severus, y la mujer asintió.

ººººººººº

—Mira sus manos y pies, son tan pequeños— decía Harry, mirando a sus niños recién nacidos en la incubadora.

—Son maravillosos— musitó Severus, quien estaba sentado a su lado. Harry se giró hacia él y sonrió.

—No hablamos sobre posibles nombres antes que nacieran.

—No hay mejor tiempo que el presente— contestó Severus—. ¿Tienes algunos nombres en mente?

—La verdad, estaba esperando… ¿Isabelle?— propuso el joven, esperanzado.

—Realmente, me gusta— declaró su pareja luego de una pausa—. Isabelle Sn… Quiero decir, Potter.

—No, quiero que lleven tu apellido.

—¿De veras?— interrogó Severus, sorprendido, y el otro asintió.

—¿Tienes algunas ideas para nombres de chico?— preguntó Harry.

—¿Qué tal… Severus?

La risa del joven se interrumpió cuando observó la expresión compungida de su pareja.

—Oh, um, disculpa… er, sí, seguro, podemos llamarlo así si… si a ti te gusta.

Esta vez fue el turno de reír de Severus. Se inclinó y besó a Harry en los labios.

—Fue una broma. Me gusta mucho el nombre de Benjamin.

—Benjamin e Isabelle… suena realmente bien— aceptó Harry, feliz—. Ben e Izzy.

—Perfecto.

ººººººººº

—¿Cómo estás?— se interesó Sirius, cuando en compañía de Remus entró en la habitación de su ahijado, un par de horas después. Harry estaba a punto de irse a dormir, pero quiso verlos primero.

—Estoy bien, sólo cansado— contestó—. ¿Estuvieron ahí todo este tiempo?

—Por supuesto que sí— aseguró Sirius—. ¿Y los bebés?

—Son hermosos— una enorme sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Harry—. Están resguardados porque fueron prematuros, pero van a estar bien.

—Felicitaciones— Remus se inclinó y abrazó al joven. Sirius procedió a hacer lo mismo.

—Esto… ¿realmente duele?— indagó Sirius, cauteloso.

—Es… estuvo bien— contestó Harry, no deseaba asustar a su padrino.

Diez minutos después, Sirius y Remus habían partido, y Severus se sentaba en la cama, al lado de su pareja.

—Somos padres— dijo Harry de repente, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

—Lo sé— Severus sonrió—. El perfecto regalo de San Valentín… aunque ellos hayan nacido el día quince.

—Oh, Dios. Todavía no conseguí tu regalo.

—No te preocupes por eso— Severus rió y lo besó.

Continuará……

Próximo capítulo: Otro Nacimiento

Como siempre, miles de millones de gracias por seguir leyendo la historia

Un agradecimiento especial a:

**Tentoushi-tomoe, Dark.angel.o.2615, Velia, Jean Slytherin, Lupita Snape y Dolly Chang**

por sus lindísimos comentarios

Tentoushi-tomoe: En el nuevo capítulo Harry tiene siete meses y Sirius 5, pero la verdad, yo también me despiste de cuanto tiempo tiene aquí, jiji. Me alegra que te esté gustando. Besitos mil

Los demás comentarios fueros contestados a sus correos

Un beso enorme a todos

Alisevv


	10. Otro nacimiento

Too Much, Too Soon

Too Much, Too Soon

Demasiado en poco tiempo

Autor: TheSmurfs

Traductora: Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP, RL/SB

Advertencia: Historia Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico, contiene Mpreg y algo de OOC. Por favor, no se quejen pues ya fueron advertidos.

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling

La historia original la pueden encontrar en el perfil de mi bio

**Too Much, Too Soon**

**Capítulo 10/11**

**Otro Nacimiento**

Harry cargaba a Izzy mientras Severus sostenía a Ben. Entraron en el sendero que conducía a su casa y Severus sacó sus llaves con cuidado y abrió la puerta, tratando de no despertar a su hijo dormido. Sin una palabra, ambos subieron las escaleras, entraron en el cuarto de los niños y colocaron a sus bebés en las cunas que estaban listas, esperándolos. Durante varios minutos, la habitación se llenó de un silencio feliz, mientras Harry y Severus observaban a sus niños dormir.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que los mellizos nacieran y ahora, finalmente, estaban en casa. Felices y saludables. Había sido difícil para ambos, venir cada noche del hospital sin ellos. Pero ahora eran una familia. Completa.

Harry rompió el silencio al comenzar a llorar. Intentó ocultarlo, alejándose de su pareja, pero Severus se dio cuenta y lo siguió, acercándose a él por detrás, y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó, y Harry asintió en silencio.

—Es sólo… No puedo creer en que hubo un tiempo en que no los quería. ¿En qué clase de padre me convierte eso?

—Eso quedó en el pasado— musitó el hombre, suavemente—. Estabas asustado; no te atormentes con eso. Lo que importa es el ahora… yo, tú, los mellizos.

Harry se dio la vuelta en los brazos de su pareja y lo besó en los labios, profundamente. Muy pronto, el abrazo se volvió ardiente. La frustración sexual acumulaba, se abría paso a través de sus cuerpos, y ambos sabían exactamente hasta dónde los hubiera conducido, si no los hubiera detenido el repentino llanto procedente de la cuna de Izzy. Se detuvieron al instante y rieron. Severus corrió una mano a través del cabello de Harry, antes de dirigirse a atender a su hija.

ººººººººº

—Es la bebé más preciosa que he visto jamás— arrulló Sirius, mientras sostenía a Izzy en sus brazos. Remus estaba sentado a su lado, sonriendo a la pequeña.

—Gracias— dijo Harry con orgullo. Él estaba cargando a Ben.

Habían pasado dos días desde que los niños habían salido del hospital. Manejar a los mellizos había resultado más difícil de lo que Harry había podido imaginar, pero estaba feliz, y no hubiera deseado que su vida fuera de otra manera.

—Luces cansado— le dijo Remus amablemente.

—Lo estoy— Harry rió—. Pero una vez que todo se tranquilice, estoy seguro que será mucho mejor… y más fácil.

—Debo decir que me alegra que nosotros no vayamos a tener mellizos— declaró Remus—. No quiero ni pensar si sería capaz de arreglármelas.

—¿Snape está cumpliendo su parte?— indagó Sirius.

—Más que eso— replicó su ahijado—. Es fantástico. Siempre está diciéndome que descanse, tome una siesta, me de un baño, pero yo sólo quiero estar con los bebés. Es como si fuera adicto a ellos.

—Oh, no puedo esperar— exclamó Sirius, excitado, intercambiando con Remus miradas de amor—. En realidad, Harry, hay algo de lo que queríamos hablar contigo.

—¿Oh, si?— contestó el joven, apartando la vista de su hijo dormido.

—Hemos estado haciendo cálculos, y es probable que la fecha de mi parto coincida con una transformación de Remus. Dado nuestros antecedentes, no es buena idea que lo adelantemos por medio de una cesárea, así que… si Remus es incapaz de estar ahí, ¿podrías… ser mi compañero de parto?

—Oh, wow, por supuesto— contestó Harry—. Me encantaría. Gracias por pedírmelo.

—No querríamos a nadie más— aseguró Remus, sonriente.

ººººººººº

—¿Y ahora qué?— preguntó Harry, seductor, la noche de ese mismo día.

Sus bebés ya tenían un mes, y Severus y él al fin podían disfrutar de una noche a solas. Remus y Sirius se habían llevado los mellizos a su casa, pues necesitaban, urgentemente, algo de práctica para cuando dieran la bienvenida al mundo, a su propio bultito de alegría.

—Se me ocurren unas cuantas ideas— contestó su pareja, alargando la mano y pellizcando el trasero de Harry.

Harry tomó la mano de Severus, lo arrastró escaleras arriba y entró en su habitación. Severus cerró la puerta tras él y, en instantes, tenía al joven acostado sobre la cama y estaba besándolo apasionadamente y con toda la energía que podía reunir. Harry llevó el cabello de su pareja hacia atrás y lo acercó aún más. Severus aplastó su ingle contra la de su amante y deslizó su mano bajo sus pantalones, tomando la polla de Harry, dura como roca, y riendo ante el jadeo que escapó de la deliciosa boca del joven.

A Severus le había estado preocupando que, el que Harry hubiera dado a luz y ahora fueran padres, pudiera afectar su vida sexual. Se había estado preguntando si a su pareja no le incomodaría el sexo, pero afortunadamente, ambos estaban ansiosos por joder en cada oportunidad posible, y él se sentía complacido de que Harry pareciera no cansarse nunca.

Durante unos minutos, exploró la cálida boca, antes de dedicarse a desvestirlo a toda velocidad. Retiró sus propias ropas y, de inmediato, regresó a besar al joven y tocar cada pedacito de su piel que podía alcanzar.

—Oh, Dios… te necesito ya— jadeó Harry, levantando la vista hasta los ojos de su novio, con una expresión de pura lujuria. Severus le sonrió y, sin apartar sus ojos, lo preparó, para después deslizarse en su interior, en una profunda embestida.

—Oooh— gritó Harry, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás y sus caderas hacia delante.

Severus permaneció unos momentos quieto, como hacía siempre, para permitir a su pareja acostumbrarse a su gran intrusión.

—Vamos… duro— alcanzó a decir el otro, antes de recostar nuevamente la cabeza y morder su labio inferior.

Severus puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del chico y sacó su miembro casi completamente, para volver a enterrarlo una vez más. Continuó con sus sinuosos movimientos durante varios minutos, antes de empezar a embestir con mayor fuerza y velocidad, aferrando la cabecera de la cama para apoyarse. Se tambaleaba con agonía hacia el final, así que asió la polla de Harry con su mano libre mientras alcanzaba el clímax, y su amante se liberaba un segundo después.

ººººººººº

—¿Quién es mi precioso pequeño?— arrulló Severus, y se inclinó para besar la barriguita de Ben antes de vestirlo. Harry estaba parado en la puerta del cuarto de niños, observándolos con amor, sin que su pareja estuviera consciente de su presencia.

—Sí, tú lo eres; te pareces a tu papi.

—¿A cuál de los dos?— preguntó el Gryffindor, y el hombre se giró para verlo, sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas.

—Harry… No me di cuenta que estabas ahí.

Levantó a Ben y lo inclinó sobre su hombro. Harry caminó hacia ambos, besó a Ben en la mejilla y dio al profesor un dulce beso en los labios.

—Esto ha sido la cosa más linda que he visto jamás— sonrió.

—Bueno, más vale que no salga de esta habitación— advirtió Severus.

—Por supuesto.

ººººººººº

Habían pasado dos meses y medio. Ya los mellizos habían cumplido tres meses y medio y Sirius estaba en su noveno mes y listo para entrar en labor en cualquier momento. En ese momento, se estaba quedando con Ron y Hermione, ya que Remus estaba transformado. Harry oraba porque no entrara en labor durante ese tiempo, ya que no había posibilidad de que pudiera estar a su lado, pues llevaba casi una semana terriblemente enfermo y se sentía demasiado mal.

Acurrucado en el sofá bajo el edredón, escuchó un toque en la puerta, seguido del grito de Severus.

—Yo abro.

Segundos más tarde, un sonriente Ron entraba en la salita.

—Ey— saludó Harry, sonriendo a su vez.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—No demasiado mal. Va y viene.

—Bueno, Vine a decirte que Sirius está en San Mungo, entró en labor… Estaba preguntando por ti.

—Mierda— Harry suspiro, corriendo una mano a través de su cabello—. No puedo… Es demasiado para mí… ¿Por qué, de todos los días, tuvo que pasar precisamente hoy?

—Estoy seguro que Sirius entenderá— comento Severus desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Pero no quiero que esté solo. Debe estar aterrado. ¿Podrías… podrías ir?

—¿Yo?— Severus rió—. Ni en un millón de años.

—Por favor… Ponte en sus zapatos. ¿Habrías querido que yo tuviera a los mellizos estando solo?

—Supongo que no— admitió.

—Sé que ustedes dos se odian mucho, pero, ¿lo harías por mí?

Otros diez minutos de negociaciones y Severus finalmente aceptó ir al hospital y apoyar a Sirius. Tan pronto como salió de la casa, Ron hizo té para Harry y para él, y se hundió en un sofá.

—No le cuentes a Severus, pero creo que es posible que esté nuevamente embarazado.

Ron casi escupe el té que acababa de sorber.

—Oh, mi Dios— contestó, no estando seguro de cómo reaccionar, o qué serían buenas o malas noticias para Harry—. ¿Y si tú estás…?

—Estaría… feliz si fuera verdad— contestó honestamente—. Sé que ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde el nacimiento de los mellizos, y sé que hace un año yo estaba angustiado por encontrarme embarazado, pero amo ser padre y amo a los mellizos. Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan feliz… pero lo soy. Y quizás sea mejor tener todos los embarazos siendo joven.

—¿Y Severus?

—Te diré la verdad, estoy cagado de miedo por tener que decirle.

ººººººººº

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— demandó Sirius, mientras Severus entraba por la puerta de su habitación.

—Me han encargado la tediosa tarea de ser tu acompañante a lo largo de tu parto. Y antes que empieces a cuestionarte acerca de mi salud mental, te diré que voy a hacerlo por Harry.

—Bien, pues yo no te quiero aquí.

—Tocado— replicó Severus.

—¿Por que no pudo venir Harry?— logró preguntar Sirius en medio de una contracción.

—Está demasiado enfermo… desafortunadamente.

—¿Todavía no se hizo la prueba de embarazo?— preguntó al animago, buscando conversación.

—¿Qué?— Severus frunció el ceño.

—La prueba de em…Oh… tú no sabías.

—¿Harry está embarazado?— preguntó el Maestro de Pociones en voz alta.

—Umm, él cree que podría… umm…

—¿Qué tal va todo, señor Black?— preguntó su medibruja, entrando e interrumpiendo su conversación.

—Bien.

—¿Es éste su pareja?— ella miró a Severus.

—Nosotros no… umm, sólo somos… er… amigos— explicó Sirius, débilmente. Él y Severus se miraron a los ojos y, al momento, resueltos, apartaron la vista.

—Bien, aún va a pasar un buen rato antes que pueda empezar a pujar, señor Black, así que quiero que se ponga tan cómodo como le sea posible.

Cinco horas mas tarde, Severus estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Sirius, todavía reflexionando sobre la revelación que había hecho el animago. Así que Harry pensaba que su malestar podía ser ocasionado por un embarazo y ni siquiera se había molestado en decírselo. Y lo que era peor, se lo había contado a Sirius. Apenas había hablado con el padrino de su pareja desde que llegara, y estaba aburridísimo. La voz de la medibruja lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Señor Black, ya estamos listos para empezar a pujar— informó, y Severus miró al otro hombre. El pobre bastardo parecía hecho polvo. Fugazmente, sintió una oleada de simpatía hacia él, pero la hizo a un lado rápidamente.

—¿Podría enjugar la frente del señor Black con esa toalla, por favor?— le pidió la medibruja. A regañadientes, se levantó e hizo lo que le pedían, mientras intercambiaba la más breve de las miradas con Sirius—. Vale. Ahora, puje— instruyó la sanadora y, por instinto, Sirius aferró la mano de Severus y pujó con todas sus fuerzas.

Veinte minutos más tarde, todavía sosteniendo la mano de Severus, Sirius expulsaba a su bebé y colapsaba sobre la cama, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Es un niño— dijo la medibruja, satisfecha, y levantó el bebé, que estaba llorando.

Severus sonrió a pesar de si mismo. Bajó la vista hasta Sirius, que se veía absolutamente feliz. La sanadora arropó al bebé en una cobija y lo colocó en el pecho de Sirius.

—Hola— musitó éste, sonriendo a su hijo—. He estado esperándote durante mucho tiempo.

—Supongo que no tengo que adivinar cómo vas a llamarlo— dijo Severus, y el otro lo miró con dolor en los ojos.

—¿No crees que James sería apropiado?— preguntó Sirius, indeciso.

—Bien, sin que ello signifique que me gusta… creo que es muy apropiado. Harry estará extasiado.

—Eso espero… Auch— Sirius hizo una mueca.

—¿Se siente bien, señor Black?— interrogó la medibruja, parándose a su lado.

—Está comenzando a doler nuevamente— declaró Sirius.

La mujer le quitó el niño y se lo entregó a Severus. Luego revisó al animago y sonrió ampliamente.

—Parece que está teniendo mellizos, señor Black.

—¿Qué?— gritó, impactado—. Pero… las ecografías… y…

—A veces las ecografías pueden esconder a uno de los mellizos, y al parecer es lo que pasó en su caso. Necesito que empiece a pujar de nuevo.

Severus miró al recién nacido. Recordó cuando Izzy y Ben nacieron y sonrió cariñosamente ante el recuerdo. Estaba tan agradecido por lo que tenía. Un novio al que amaba con todo su corazón y dos hermosos niños. Y quizás otro en camino. ¡Tendría que hablar con Harry sobre eso!

Media hora más tarde, se encontraba ante Sirius y sus dos nuevos hijos. Nunca hubiera imaginado llegar a encontrarse en una situación similar. Era completamente surrealista, aunque, de cierta forma, sentía una ligera conexión con el animago, resultado de haber experimentado los nacimientos. ¡Aunque jamás lo admitiría ante él!

—No puedo creerlo… mellizos— musitó Sirius, pasando su vista de un bebé a otro—. Apenas puedo esperar a que Remus vea esto.

—Debe haber sido difícil no tenerlo aquí— dijo Severus, y el otro le sonrió brevemente.

—Sí, lo fue. Umm, gracias por… ya sabes.

—Ni lo menciones— el Slytherin movió la mano.

—Y lamento haber metido la pata… sobre el posible embarazo de Harry. No seas demasiado duro con él, está realmente preocupado por tener que decírtelo.

—No debería estarlo— contestó, sintiéndose un poco abatido. ¿Realmente Harry le tenía tanto miedo?

Próximo Capítulo: El Fin

Hola a todos

Bien, ya sólo falta un capítulo

Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, especialmente a:

**Jean Slytherin, Dark.angel.o.2615, Snarry2008, Ros Snape, Valethsnape, Lupita Snape, Sakumino, DollyChang, Tentoushi-tomoe y Velia**

por sus preciosísimos comentarios.

Ros Potter: Jaja, sip, el pobre dijo: yo mejor me voy a casa y vengo otro día. Ya viste la que pasó Siri. Besitos mil.

Lupita Snape: Que genial que te gustara. Besitos mil.

Tentoushi-tomoe: Bueno, es que Harry dijo, yo mejor me piro ahora antes que duela más, jajaja. ¿Hablas francés? Jooo, lo que a mi me gustaría hablarlo. Besitos mil.

Los otros comentarios prometo contestarlos a sus correos (aunque creo que será mañana, hoy es muy tarde.

Pensaba comenzar la continuación de Life, Love en esta entrega, pero me retrasé mucho, así que preferí no hacerlas esperar más por estas traducciones. Pero en la próxima actualización seguro que viene

Hasta la próxima

Alisevv


	11. El Fin

Too Much, Too Soon

Too Much, Too Soon

Demasiado en poco tiempo

Autor: TheSmurfs

Traductora: Alisevv

Pareja: SS/HP, RL/SB

Advertencia: Historia Slash, es decir, relación chico/chico, contiene Mpreg y algo de OOC. Por favor, no se quejen pues ya fueron advertidos.

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling

La historia original la pueden encontrar en la bio de mi perfil

**Too Much, Too Soon**

**Capítulo 11/11**

**El Fin**

—¿Regresaste?— gritó Harry desde la cocina tan pronto como la puerta se abrió y se cerró. El joven estaba sentado a la mesa y alimentaba a Ben con un biberón.

Segundos después, Severus apareció en el umbral, sonriendo con adoración.

—¿Entonces?— insistió Harry, impaciente. Odiaba cuando su pareja bromeaba de ese modo.

—Sólo quería observarte por unos momentos— contestó el recién llegado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque luces adorable.

—Estoy alimentando a Ben— Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente—. ¿Qué hay tan adorable en eso?

—Sólo lo es— replicó el hombre, caminando hacia ellos y dándoles a ambos un beso en la cabeza.

—Severus, ¿me dirás cómo está Sirius? ¿Está bien? ¿Está bien su bebé? ¿Es…?

—Está bien— lo cortó antes que reventara. Se sentó en una de las sillas y sonrió—. Los tres están bien. Él y los mellizos.

—¿Qué?— gritó Harry, sobresaltando a Ben y dejando caer la botella con que lo estaba alimentando.

Severus rescató el biberón del piso y se lo regresó a un impactado Harry, que lo miraba como si le acabaran de brotar varias cabezas.

—¿Me… mellizos? ¿Estás seguro? Pero…

—La ecografía ocultaba al segundo bebé— explicó Severus—. Black está encantado. Todos están sanos y contentos.

—Oh, mi Dios, eso es genial— dijo sonriendo—. Gracias por acompañarlo, sé que solamente lo hiciste por mí. Lo aprecio realmente.

—No hay problema— contestó—. Al final fue más o menos agradable.

—¿Ver a Sirius sufrir?— preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.

—¿Por qué siempre piensas lo peor de mí?— se burló Severus, y ambos rieron. Harry dejó salir un gran bostezo y se frotó los ojos con su mano libre—. Te ves cansado.

—Lo estoy— el joven sonrió y miró a Ben—. Me iré a acostar en cuanto termine de alimentarlo. Puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

—Te quedarás dormido incluso antes que yo empiece— afirmó el mayor, logrando que su pareja riera de nuevo—. Harry, ¿estás tan cansado a causa de los mellizos… o por algo más?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Qué es todo eso sobre una prueba de embarazo?

—¿Disculpa?— miró a Severus.

—Prueba de embarazo… Black mencionó que pensabas que estabas embarazado de nuevo.

Harry tragó, nervioso, y eludió su mirada, fijándola en su hijo. Pudo sentir que su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido y cerró brevemente los ojos. Severus iba a gritarle, se iba a volver loco, lo sabía.

—¿Cómo pudiste contarle a Black antes que a mí?— exigió el hombre con calma.

—De verdad lo siento… Yo sólo… No tenía idea de cómo reaccionarías ante la perspectiva de tener otro bebé tan pronto y… yo…— su voz se apagó mientras el llanto invadía su cuerpo.

Severus se dio cuenta que si Harry estaba embarazado, las hormonas lo tendrían extremadamente sensible. Se paró y tomó a Ben de brazos de su pareja; el pequeño empezó a llorar de inmediato, al notar que su biberón era alejado de él. Su padre subió al cuarto de los niños y, una vez que el llanto cesó, lo colocó en su cuna. Cuando regresó a la planta baja, Harry estaba parado en el recibidor, sonriéndole débilmente. Severus lo abrazó y besó su coronilla.

—Harry, no… no quiero que me temas. Me hace daño que sientas de ese modo.

—No te temo— se apartó y lo miró a los ojos—. Quería estar seguro antes de decirte nada. No quería que creyeras que lo había planeado o algo así.

—Oh, Harry, por supuesto que no pienso eso. Somos una pareja, una familia. Estamos juntos en esto. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste y ya?

—No lo sé. Debería haberlo hecho. Supongo que quería que alguien imparcial me dijera qué hacer.

—¿Y qué te dijo Black que hicieras?

—Hablar contigo— sonrió.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él… por primera vez— Severus dejó escapar una pequeña risa—. Vamos— pidió, conduciéndolo hacia el sofá.

—No te merezco— dijo Harry, inesperadamente.

—No seas absurdo— replicó el profesor a la defensiva—. Harry, yo te amo más que a nada. Y amo a los mellizos más de lo que nunca creí posible. Concedido, nuestra relación no tuvo el mejor de los comienzos, pero yo no cambiaría ni una sola cosa. Te tengo a ti… a los mellizos… Soy feliz.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. Cuando se separó, tomo las dos manos de su pareja entre las suyas.

—Yo también te amo. Lo lamento; no volveré a discutir cosas como ésta con nadie más.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tienes?— indagó Severus.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas el fin de semana que estuvimos solos cuando los mellizos tenían tres meses?

—Vívidamente— contestó, su boca esbozando automáticamente una sonrisa mientras recordaba todo el sexo que habían disfrutado ese fin de semana. Literalmente, habían follado como conejos.

—Bien, creo que, en esos días, pudimos habernos descuidado en alguna ocasión. Es posible que no esté embarazado, pero me he sentido mal.

—¿Y cómo te sentirías si se confirmara el embarazo?

Harry lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Extasiado.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso.

ººººººººººº

—Oh, Dios mio… ¿mellizos?— exclamó Remus, entrando en la habitación del hospital para encontrar a Sirius sentado en la cama, con dos bebés en sus brazos—. ¿Cómo es que… Yo no…?

—En la ecografía, uno de ellos estaba oculto detrás del otro— lo interrumpió Sirius, esperando que su pareja entendiera lo antes posible—. Dando problemas incluso antes de nacer. Son dos chicos— agregó, feliz, sonriendo a Remus, quien corrió hacia él y lo besó apasionadamente antes de mirar a sus hijos.

—Son preciosos— arrulló, y Sirius le entregó uno de ellos—. Regresé a casa tan pronto como pude. Cuando no te encontré allí, éste fue el primer lugar que probé.

—Me alegra verte, Remus— Sirius tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Siento tanto haberme perdido esto.

—No lo hagas, vamos a estar el resto de nuestra vida juntos… Umm, Snape estuvo conmigo durante el parto.

—¿Snape? Pero… pensé que Harry…

—No se sentía bien. Creo que está sufriendo náuseas matutinas— Sirius guiñó un ojo.

—Esos dos se reproducen como conejos— Remus rió—. Pero, en serio, ¿cómo te fue con él?

—Él estuvo… bien. Sé que sólo vino porque Harry lo obligó, pero creo que fue bueno. Bueno para nuestra relación.

—Bien. Entonces… necesitamos elegir un segundo nombre— Remus se sentó en el borde de la cama, incapaz de apartar sus ojos del bebé.

—Elígelo tú— ofreció Sirius, feliz. Remus meditó por un rato y eventualmente musitó un nombre.

—Jack.

—Jack… Sí, me gusta. James y Jack.

ººººººººº

—¿Harry, qué estás haciendo ahí?— gritó Severus a través de la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?— retornó la brusca respuesta.

—Llevas siglos allí dentro— señaló su pareja.

—No me apresures— replicó molesto.

Severus suspiró y elevó los ojos al cielo. Se levantó y fue a sentarse en la salita de estar para esperar. Harry estaba haciendo la prueba de embarazo que el propio Severus había ido a comprar. Estaban a punto de averiguar si su familia iba a verse ampliada y él estaba orando porque Harry estuviera embarazado. Nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado un momento así.

Sabía que la solución más sencilla sería que el joven no estuviera embarazado. Después de todo, apenas llevaban pocos meses siendo pareja y ya estaban completamente exhaustos con sus dos bebés. Pero el pensamiento de que Harry no estuviera embarazado hacía que su estómago se hundiera. De repente, deseaba desesperadamente tener otro hijo.

—Estoy embarazado.

Severus levantó la vista para observar a un resplandeciente Harry. Se apresuró a acercársele y le abrazó.

—No podría estar más feliz— dijo mientras se separaba.

—¿De veras?— indagó el joven, luciendo completamente adorable mientras secaba sus ojos con la manga.

—Sí… de veras. Los mellizos son una absoluta bendición, ¿y ahora otro? Soy un hombre muy afortunado.

—No sigas— dijo Harry con timidez, mirando el piso.

—Ahora, ¿cómo quieres celebrarlo?— Severus lo besó suavemente en los labios.

—Bueno… ya que Molly tendrá a los mellizos un par de horas, quizás podríamos… ¿follar?

—¿Follar? ¿No es así como empezamos en primer lugar?

—Al menos ahora no tendremos que usar protección— murmuró Harry suavemente, mientras dejaba un camino de besos a lo largo del cuello de Severus y luego mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Sabía que eso siempre derrumbaba las inhibiciones de su pareja. No sería capaz de resistir.

—Oooh… se siente bien— gimió Severus, cerrando los ojos y dejando que Harry repitiera lo mismo en el otro lado de su cuello, antes de girar un poco y alcanzar sus nalgas.

—Quiero tu polla dentro de mí. ¡Ahora!!— susurró el mago más joven en la oreja de su pareja. Sin perder un segundo, Severus aferró su mano y lo jaló rumbo a las escaleras, con la intención de darle una muy buena cogida.

ººººººººº

Severus colocó a Ben e Izzy en el corralito que Sirius y Remus habían ubicado en su salita de estar, y luego dio la vuelta para observar todos los arrullos que se estaban generando. James y Jack tenían una semana de nacidos, y él y Harry, acompañados de Ron y Hermione, habían ido a visitarlos.

—Tiene tu nariz— decía Harry, mientras miraba a Jack, feliz.

—¿Lo crees?— preguntó Sirius con orgullo.

—James es igual a Remus— comentó Hermione, mientras sostenía al pequeño en los brazos—. ¿Qué te parece, Ron?

—Er, sí— convino Ron, mirando el bebé con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo bebés no van contigo, ¿cierto?— preguntó Remus, riendo.

—Están bien, supongo— razonó el joven—. Pero dan mucho que hacer, ¿verdad?

Todos rieron y Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—En realidad, ya que todos están aquí, hay algo que quiero contarles— dijo Harry, entregándole Jack a Sirius y yendo a refugiarse en los brazos de su pareja—. Hicimos la prueba de embarazo… Severus y yo vamos a tener otro bebé.

—Oh, wow, felicitaciones— dijo Sirius

—Me alegro, compañero— agregó Ron—. Hermione y yo también tenemos un anuncio que hacer.

—¿Estás embarazada?— preguntaron Harry y Remus a un tiempo.

—Oh, cielos, no, yo no sería tan irres…um, quiero decir, no. Ron me pidió matrimonio y acepté. Nos vamos a casar.

Siguieron abrazos y chillidos varios, incluso Severus ofreció sus parabienes a la feliz pareja. Mientras Ron y Hermione abandonaban la habitación, para hacer té y bocadillos en la cocina, Severus tomó la mano de su pareja y lo condujo hacia el jardín.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Harry.

—Bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Sólo un poco— contestó, sonriendo mientras miraba su todavía plano estómago y deseando que empezara a crecer. Severus se inclinó y lo besó dulcemente en los labios, justo antes de escuchar que Ben comenzaba a llorar.

—Nos están convocando— comentó Harry, riendo.

—Primero… Sólo quería decirte que te amo— musitó Severus, enterrando una mano en el desordenado cabello—. Y amo mi vida… nuestra vida. Tengo dos hermosos niños… y otro en camino. Y también te tengo a ti. Todo es perfecto.

—Idem— dijo Harry en respuesta.

FIN

Bueno mis queridos lectores, hasta aquí llegó esta historia, espero la hayan disfrutado mucho

Mi inmenso agradecimiento a todos los que me acompañaron hasta aquí, especialmente a:

**Dark.angel.o.2615, Olimka, Dolly Chang, ****Lady Asuke, Jean Slytherin, Tentoushi-tomoe, Velia y Abysm**

**por sus hermosos comentarios que tanto me animan.**

Tentoushi-tomoe: A mi Benjamin también me parece un nombre lindo. Si, siempre da tristeza llegar al final, pero uno termina y otro empieza. ¿Hablas francés? Que genial, a mi me gustaría poder hacerlo. Besitos mil, linda

Abysm. Cariño, ya sabes, es que Sev donde pone el ojo pone el espermatozoide juasjuas. Sip, lástima por el lobito, pero Sirius no se podrá quejar de la compañía jajajaja. Besitos mil, linda

Los demas comentarios fueron contestados a sus correos.

**Estoy buscando una nueva traducción para seguir con tres como hasta ahora. Ya escribí a las autoras sobre dos que me gustaron, una de ellas recomendación de Undomiel. El asunto es que no he recibido respuesta de ninguna, así que si alguno de ustedes lee inglés y ha visto algo que le ha gustado mucho, mucho y creen que merece la pena traducir, por favor, envíenme el link a ****alisevv hotmail . com**** (con 2 'v') o ****alisevvv gmail . com**** (con 3 'v'), junto con un resumen de qué va la historia (esto es muy importante para saber si me gusta de antemano sin tener que leer el fic)**

**Eso sí, requisitos necesarios : que la historia esté terminada, que no contenga violación (a menos que sea muy importante para la trama y no sea descriptiva) ni incesto y que tenga final feliz . Agradezco mucho la ayuda que me puedan dar en este sentido.**

**Hoy estoy subiendo el primer capítulo de Chasing Perfection, la continuación de Life, Love and Everything in Between, espero les guste.**

**Un beso enorme a todos**

**Alisevv**


End file.
